Darkness, be my friend
by J. Marguerite
Summary: What's worse then fear? Dib, Gaz, and the newest student at their high school might not want to find out. Warning inside details why this fic is rated R. Chapter 14 is up. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow… My first Invader Zim Fanfic. Should I be honored? Maybe. But I'm not. All I know is I have all these ideas bubbling away in my head, and if I don't write them down soon, I'll explode. Or go insane. Most likely the latter. Anyway, peoples, this is rated 'R' for a damn good reason. Read down at the Warning for more information.

Love this disclaimer as if it was your own: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers.

People say that High School is supposed to be the best days of someone's life. For Dib, not much could be said about that particular quote. Much like his primary and middle school days, the five-foot six-inch now-seventeen year old male, Dib was still more or less a loner. Since ending his junior year of Heritage High, Dib was unsure whether or not to be happy with his current situation. For one thing, he still had Gaz by his side, so he wasn't completely lonely at lunchtime, but the students were older, along with Dib, so he was pushed around a lot more. The good thing about that was Gaz had broken somewhat out of her shell of being a sour little girl, and was now a sour older girl. This, for Dib, meant that she would somewhat defend him against the typical bullies that were found in most public high schools, but tormented verbally by them later on. Fortunately for Dib, the one highlight of his day was to torment Zim, with the little (being as Zim was still a midget in size compared to most students, standing only a mere five-foot two-inches. His growth had surprised both Dib and Zim, but it was presumed it had to do with Earth's rotation and radiation), green alien doing as much tormenting back. Neither of the two males had given up on being enemies, although they seemed to be either too busy with homework or just didn't seem to get around to it. Their bitter words and actions seemed to flare up the most on Friday and Saturday's; it had become a ritual, one would say. Zim was really Dib's only friend now, although Dib would dread to think of the now slightly taller alien as that, and Zim most likely thought the same for the human. Gaz was Dib's only freedom of his peers at lunchtime, being as per usual, he always sat with her at lunchtime. 

The summer holidays had come an end, and both of Professor Membrane's students were to head back to school; Dib in his Senior year, and Gaz in her Junior. Since his children had entered high school, the scientist had begun to grow more and more distant from his home life, the children rarely seeing him. Gaz had once told her brother that their father came home around one o'clock in the morning, Saturday morning. What time he left, neither of them knew, but Dib was happy he at least came home. Both children presumed he came home during the same time weekdays, but both of them were asleep at that time. They still had dinner together once or twice a year, and Dib cherished it every time, as did his sister. And of course, being as neither of the children had any friends, both of them became lonely. To his surprise, Gaz had actually said that one afternoon in her sophomore year, after school had ended and they were walking home. She allowed Dib to sit with her, being as she enjoyed his company (although she still hated his constant rambling about his paranormal obsession), even though half the time she was reading. Her love for her Game Slave had diminished greatly after her fourteenth birthday, and at the moment she was in love the written word. 

Dib, frankly, wasn't all to pleased to begin his school year once more. He would be alone in most of his subjects again, although Zim was in his trigonometry and social science classes. Other than that, his only friendly human contact was with Gaz, although she blatantly made an effort to ignore him, even if she had said she was lonely. His school peers didn't give him a rough time all the time, yet they occasionally pushed him into lockers, called him names, and tried to trip him. Dib just ignored them, which seemed to be the best method in his view. Gaz stood by him, anyway, and he was happy with that. Yet, as he set his books down upon his homeroom desk for his first class of the school year, his year began a change.

'Is this seat taken?' The young, female voice that spoke the words was confident, although quite uncertain. Dib pulled back his chair in the desk he was about to make his own, and looked up at the person who spoke. The girl stared back at him, her pale, gray eyes watching him much like a hawk. She held a few books in the crook of her right elbow, her left arm pointing to the empty desk left to Dib. No one hated sitting next to Dib, although no one ran to be sitting beside him. The boy shrugged, and flopped down in his seat. He didn't recognize the girl, so he presumed she was new. 

'No. You can have it.' He replied, as he peered at the books in front of him, trying to busy his time until homeroom began in five minutes.

'Thanks.' The girl set her books down, and swung her bag over her shoulder. Dib peered over to her, a little curious. New students were constantly starting at Heritage, although this was the first time Dib had one sitting next to him, particularly on the first day of school. The girl pushed a strand of her chin-length, stringy, brown-and-black hair behind her ear, and glanced up at the boy.

'Is something the matter?' she asked. She didn't seem to be rude, but there was a certain sharpness in her voice. Dib realised he had been staring, and shook his head, blinking rapidly.

'No. I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a loner…' he apologized, giving a tiny grin. 'I just don't have a lot of people asking if they can sit beside me, and the such.'

The girl chuckled, her laughter, Dib thought, sounding much like a hyena. 'I see. I just decided to sit here because it's close to the back, and it was either here, next to you, or with the… Well, the perfect people.' She pointed towards the front, left-hand corner of the classroom, were, indeed, the 'perfect' people were sitting. 

'Ah…' Dib gave a nod, and watched as the girl sat down in her chair, her backpack by her foot. 'My name is Dib, by the way.'

The girl gave a friendly smile, and rested her elbows on her desk. 'Violet… After the shade of eye shadow my mother uses…' Her face twisted into a grimace, a frown appearing on her brow.

'I beg your pardon?' Dib asked, confused.

'My mother… Well, her sister's friend owns a make-up business. My mother has bought her make-up off of her since before I was born. Unfortunately, she is one of those women always trying to look younger, and she invested in the business. And, as a side thing, she showed her love for my aunt's friend, by naming her three children after the shades of make-up she uses. My name is Violet, being as she wears violet eye shadow. My sister's name is Rose, being after the shade of lipsticks my mother wears and my brother… His name is Onyx. After the colour of eyeliner she wears. ' Violet stopped her story, and flopped back in her seat. 

'Oh… Well, it could be worse… Your name could be… Olga!' Dib commented, giving a shrug of his left shoulder. Violet gave her hyena-like laugh again, and folded her hands in her lap. 

'I suppose.' 

Dib paused for a moment, and took a quick look at his watch, before speaking. 'Why'd you come here?'

'I just moved here from over west. My father's a doctor, and a position opened here which he really wanted. My mum's unemployed, and although my dad's job pays well, she wants to save a lot for a trip around the world or some bullshit like that. My siblings and I used to attend a private school, but because of mum's money obsession, we came here. I'm not to upset, though.' She gave a slight grin, and turned to face the front as the teacher entered the classroom. A sigh escaped Dib's throat, as he gave his attention to Mr. Francis, their homeroom teacher for the year. Whether Violet thought the same or not, he had made something resembling a friend, and the day had barely begun. After attendance was checked, and the announcements were made, Dib grabbed his bag and books, the class already moving out the door to their classes. 

'What's your first class?' he asked, watching as Violet gathered her things. 

'Algebra… Then…' she paused, and grabbed a notebook. Flipping it open, she read it for a moment, and Dib presumed her timetable lay inside. 'Then biology.' 

Dib gave a grin, and nodded. 'I've got biology, too.'

Violet pushed her chair into her disk, and swung her backpack over her shoulder, and lay her books in her arms. 'I'll see you then.' Dib nodded, and rushed out of class.

After their second class of the day, Dib and Violet sat outside the school, leaning against the wall of the gym. Gaz sat a few feet away from them, her nose in the book she was currently reading, Hamlet. Violet watched her quietly, as she pulled her lunch from her bag, and unwrapped her sandwich. Dib was eating an apple, and he watched Violet curiously as she carefully unwrapped her lunch. She stopped for a moment, rose an eyebrow at Dib, before picking it up. Taking a look in it, she gave a slight nod, and took a bite, a slice of ham being pulled out as she bit into it. Chewing silently for a few minutes, she set her sandwich on top of her backpack, and pointed at Gaz.

'Is this your sister?' she asked, only halfway through swallowing. Dib nodded in response, holding back a laugh as a fleck of cheese fell from her mouth and onto her lap. Looking down, she brushed the mangled dairy product off her jeans, and scrambled to the other side of Dib and beside Gaz. 

'Hi!' she said, holding her hand out to the girl. Gaz grunted in response, taking a bite out of her own apple. Pulling her hand away, she peered over her shoulder at Dib, who was flicking the half-eaten cheese off his shirt. Turning back to Gaz, she tapped her fingers on her knee, before speaking again. 'You know, I ate dog shit today just to see what it tasted like.'

Gaz grunted in response once more. Sighing, Violet stood up, and walked back to Dib. Flopping down on the ground, she took a bite of her sandwich, this time swallowing before speaking. 'I think your sister's deaf.' 

Dib chuckled, and shook his head. Gaz gave a groan, and turned her back on them. 

'She's just ignorant. Don't worry about her. But she may have taken offence to your shirt' Dib replied, pointing to her choice of attire. 

His friend looked down, and stared at her shirt, which read 'I'm with stupid', an arrow pointing to the left. 'Maybe…' She gave a smirk, and shook her head. 'My mother hates it- that's why I'm wearing it.' The two both gave a snort, while Gaz gave another groan a few feet away from them.

'Shut up, already!' she growled, and flipped to the next page of her book angrily.

'Frankly, I think your sister's PMSing…' Violet mumbled, before taking another hefty bite of her sandwich, as the lunch bell rang, concluding their break.

A/N: And so concludes my first chapter. Not much is going on here, I know. It was a struggle to write, but I had to introduce my original character to both Dib and Gaz. I actually enjoyed writing the first few paragraphs. They were the most fun, I must say. 

I hope Violet doesn't seem like the Mary-Sues which just disgust me. Being as she's new to the school, and such, she will develop greatly as the story moves along. I already know a lot about her, being as I've been thinking of her character for about a week or so now. 

Well, review, please, and tell me what you think! More will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay… Thanks to the people who reviewed! S'nice to know I'm loved… Anyhow, I should tell you the first few chappies may be a bit dull, but you and I have gotta get through them for plot development. Mm… Plot development…

One day, this disclaimer will be famous. So be nice to its owner, and don't sue: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

Although for his height, Zim hadn't changed all that much since he had first arrived on the small rock named Earth. He still had an ego the size of Dib's head, he still spoke to himself (both in and out of class), and still came up with ideas which would strike anyone, especially the previously mentioned human, as completely idiotic. Especially when they failed. But, as he progressed through his Earth schooling, his ideas seemed to mature as he realised humans mightn't be as dumb as he had thought. Yes, they were only a slight bit smarter than apes, but they had come up with numerous brilliant ideas. And, as he sat through his third Wednesday lesson that first week back at school, the teacher began to lecture them on the conflicting law that was euthanasia. 

Social Science was probably the one lesson Zim needed the most if he was to take over Earth. Although people were content with the same excuse he used for his skin (a disorder which included no visible ears), and, as he entered high school, when he was a baby, he had been dropped one to many times, thus his short stature and his habit of talking to himself. He never admitted the latter, although people just presumed his legs and back and broken when he had been dropped for the twelfth time as a baby. 

Gradually throughout the past four years, Zim had grown wiser through his Social Science lessons. He had learnt many things; such as slapping people for no good reason other than you felt like it was socially unacceptable. He decided it was also best not to slap the Dib Human when walking down the street; the laptop Dib was fond of carrying around was also used as a weapon, and it took Zim more then a day to get rid of his migraine and bruise. And now, as the teacher rambled on about this blessing and curse that was euthanasia, an idea had begun to grow in the Irken's mind. His last plan for world domination (which included post boxes and giant rats, that would suck, people in and then throw them in the ocean) had failed miserably, and he hadn't had any brilliant ideas for the past month. But, as the teacher explained how it was used, and the effects, Zim tried to listen attentively. As the teacher paused, bending over her desk to pick up the worksheets she had gathered, the alien raised his hand.

'Yes, Zim?' the adult asked, pushing a strand of her straw-colored hair behind her ear.

Zim cleared his throat, before speaking. 'Where would one find this euthanasia?'

The teacher raised a single, pale brow, and placed the stack of paper on the students' desk in front of her. The papers began to move around the class as she answered the male's question.

'Well, I suspect a hospital, although it's not us-' she was cut off by Zim, who was shaking his hand at her, as if she was his inferior. 

'You have answered my question enough, but now I must do my work!' Grabbing the sheet from the desk beside him, he pulled out a pen, and turned to his work, although his mind was much more interested on the plan he was forming.

'Zim's up to something, I can tell!' Dib hissed towards Violet, whose attention was currently on the worksheets in front of her. Dib had previously told his new friend of three days about the alien ('Zim's an alien, you know'), and, much like other people, she seemed a little slow about believing him ('Dib, do you need to see the school psych?').

Violet slid her eyes towards the boy she was sitting next to, and cocked her face to the side. 'Yesterday you said Zim was up to something when he flicked _beans_ at your head. Maybe he's just curious about euthanasia. Think about it, if it becomes a common, acceptable thing, then maybe society would change into something like that book, what's it called, 'The Giver', that's it. And maybe, I don't know, maybe he wants to become a vet or something.' She turned back to her sheet, and answered a question. Dib wasn't too happy with her answer. 

'Zim? Looking after animals? Please, he just wants to try to conquer the human race. And now he's probably coming up with an evil plan, much like the incident with the soap…' He twisted his head to the green boy who was currently grinning like a madman, answering the questions on the sheet in a hurried manner.

Three years ago, Zim had come up with a plan to destroy mankind; he planned to steal their soap (being as he had watched an infomercial describing the effects of a new brand of soap which clamed to scare cockroaches away), and then leave them to vultures. It didn't work, and the only thing he succeeded in doing was slipping on a bar of the cockroach-ridding soap.

Her elbow propped up on her desk, and resting her head upon her hand, Violet gave a wry smile. 'You know, Dib, my dad knows a really good psychiatrist…' She blew a strand of her hair from her eyes, the grin still in place.

Dib spun back to Violet, his glasses almost falling off his face. 'I'm not insane, Violet. I'm telling the truth! Zim _is_ an alien! You told me yourself that you believe in aliens!'

Violet shook her head, and gave a shrug. 'I do, trust me, I just find it a little hard to believe that there is an alien sitting five desks away. And if he is trying to take over the world… Well, half a dozen years have passed, so shouldn't we be in chains?'

Dib gave a groan, and turned to face his worksheets. 'It's because I'm saving everyone from his evil wrath. That's all. No big deal.' He mumbled sarcastically.

'And you have my biggest thanks.' Violet patted her friend on the shoulder, a grin on her face. After a few minutes of silence as they answered the worksheets, the girl gave a sigh. The class was rather noisy, but Dib was more than happy with that, being as no one would here what she had to say. 'Okay, I still don't know whether to believe you, but what if I come to your house Friday night, and help you… I don't know, spy on Zim?'

Dib's face grew into one of glee. 'Really?'

His female counterpart gave a nod, and scratched the back of her head. 'Yeah, I guess so. Mum's inviting her friends over- yes, she has already met people here!' She quickly put in as she saw Dib raise a brow. It's kind of like a Tupperware party except worse. It'll do me good to get out of there… They'll end up making Rose and I their models as they apply make-up on us as if they were our age. Although I think Rose rather enjoys it…'

Rose was only thirteen, and yet Violet sometimes wondered if she was older. Her youngest sibling reminded her much of a stereotypical cheerleader: Obsessed with clothes, make-up and boys. Especially boys. Onyx, her twenty-one year old brother was much like the lone wolf of the family, although Violet had been awoken one too many nights when they had lived in their former home and their bedrooms were right next to one another. Violet didn't know whether he had a lover over or was by himself those nights, and she most certainly didn't want to know.

Dib gave a chuckle at her last comment, and scribbled a quick drawing of a ghost in the corner of his page. 'I'm sure you'll be allowed; I doubt Dad will know, and I think Gaz will end up being locked in her room all night, unless we order pizza or Chinese.'

Violet nodded, and ripped a piece of paper from her notebook. Scrawling down her home number, she shoved it on Dib's desk. 'Ring me tonight just to tell me; Mum hates having less then one days notice if one of us are going to be out, especially on Make-Up the Girls night.'

The day ended with nothing spectacular happening, other than Zim crying half-way through afternoon homeroom 'Go away, you stinkbeast, my human stomach will spit itself out of my mouth if you throw one more of those saliva-covered shreds of paper at my head!'. Dib and Gaz headed the same direction as Violet about a third of the walk home, but after that Violet was more or less by herself. She lived in a fairly expensive part of the suburbs, and doubted anyone from the High School to live near-by. Their house was the only thing her father had had a say in, and he didn't much care for the rest of the arrangements. The walk way only fifteen minutes, but it was still rather boring- staring at trees and houses could only hold ones attention for so long. 

When she entered her house, she immediately headed towards the staircase that headed to her room, but was stopped halfway up the stairs. 

'Vy?' The sound of her sisters' voice stopped the seventeen-year-old in her tracks. 

'Yeah?' She turned around, swinging her backpack off her shoulder. 

'What are you doing?' 

Violet gave a groan, and dumped her bag on the ground. Her sister was about to land a question on her, she could tell. 'Going to my room to do boring Senior-high homework, why?'

'Well, I was wondering…' Violet closed her eyes, her prediction coming true. 'If mum told you about Friday night…'

'It's a ritual so she doesn't need to, now can I go to my room?' 

Rose rolled her eyes, and left the bottom of the stairs, her blonde hair which came straight out of a bottle swinging with every step down to the small of her back. Violet groaned, hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, and headed to her room. 

She had only been up there for fifteen minutes and in the midst of her French homework- the subject she could only pass with a moderate D- when she heard her sisters voice screech through the house. Obviously her father and brother were out, or they'd be telling her to quite down. Rose had always been her mothers' favorite, being as it was obvious she was going to follow in her footsteps. 

'_Vi_-olet! _Phone call_!' 

Violet pushed her way out of the five boxes that were still unpacked, and rushed down the stairs, and into the marble kitchen which was most likely kept clean by a cleaner. Her mother could never clean- only cook, and Violet was frankly surprised with that. 

'Who is it?' the girl asked as she headed towards her sister. She had forgotten Dib's promise to call, and it was also out of pure habit. The girls' mother, Melissa, popped her head into the kitchen, her gray eyes which Violet had inherited filled with suspicion. Her red-painted lips were pressed together, creating a thin line. 

'Violet? Who is it?'

'I just asked that.'

Rose giggled, holding the phone out of her sister's reach, the mouthpiece uncovered. 'It's a _boy!_' she squealed. 

'Oh shit! Give it back you little rat!' Violet cried, suddenly remembering the promise. 

'Do you have a boyfriend, Violet?'

'NO!' Violet yelled as she lunged onto Rose, and snatched the white cordless phone off her sister. Rose screamed loudly, and began to cry. 

'Say sorry!' She snapped as the dark-haired girl leapt off her sister and headed out the kitchen. 

'Sorry! And he's not my fucking boyfriend!' she yelled loudly over her shoulder as the kitchen door slammed shut behind her, and she headed back up the stairs. 

'Violet, don't swear!' she heard her mother yell, but took no notice about it. She finally placed the phone to her eat once she was in the safety of her room, and the door was firmly locked. Falling onto her bed, she pressed the phone to her ear.

'Sorry about that…' she quickly apologized.

'No… problem…' she heard Dib reply, sounding rather worried about the whole conversation he hadn't taken part in. 'What's this about my being your boyfriend?'

'Oh, just stupid younger sibling crap. Anyway, about Friday…?'

'Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine.'

Violet grinned broadly although no one could see it. 'Great. Can we drop by quickly after school so I can grab my jim-jams and all that?'

'Uh-huh. You might want to bring darker clothes when we go to Zim's house- he might spot us otherwise.'

Violet gave a roll of her eyes, and replied, changing the phone to her other ear. 'Alright. I have no idea why I'm doing this, but I guess I'll play along to keep you happy.' 

Dib chuckled, and after a minute or so they ended the conversation. Moving to her feet, she cracked her shoulder, and opened her door. Rose was standing by it, her ear pressed to the wall.

'What are you doing?'

Rose let out a yelp, and stared at her sister. 'Nothing. Whose house you going to?'

'Dib's. Tell mum, will you?' 

Rose mumbled something about how she was not her older sisters servant, and stormed off, knowing better than to argue; Violet had broken her shoulder once when they had an argument. 

Walking back into her room, Violet locked the door, set the phone on her bed, and began doing her French homework once more. Five minutes later, the phone rang. Emitting a sigh, she spun around in her swivel chair, leant over a box, and snatched the phone. Pressing the 'answer' button, she held it to her ear, presuming it was either Dib, or a friend of the family. 

'Hello?' she asked, crossing her legs under the desk as she leant over her homework.

'Take me to the lab,' the voice replied, its tone dark and foreboding. A loud crash was heard, and the phone call ended abruptly. Violet raised a brow, through the phone back on the bed, and turned back to her homework in annoyance.

'Damn prank callers…' she mumbled, scratching her neck. 

A/N: Yay… Another chapter done… I'm not too sure whether this one was very entertaining, but I felt people should get to know Violet's family. I loved writing about Rose. I'm the youngest in my blood-related family, but middle if you include my stepfamily. Anyway, I'll try to keep the next chapter much more of fun read, and I have a brilliant idea about Zim's plan… And no, it doesn't mean killing people with euthanasia if that's what you're thinking. 

God, I hate writing about Melissa (the mother, in case you didn't interpret it up there). She seems boring.

Well, review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow. Two reviews. Both from people I know… How… depressing. Come on people, please review for me *whines loudly* I'd review your stories… I think.

Two, four, six, eight, who do we appreciate? This disclaimer, wh00t!: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

Thursday seemed to pass at a snail's pace for Dib, as did Friday. He never had someone ask to go over to his house, not that it really mattered to him. He was quite happy that no one really bothered to ask, being as he was quite happy being alone most of the time. What he really was anticipating was that he had someone to come with him whilst he spied on Zim's house. It had grown more then a little bit tedious doing it by himself over the years, so a change would be nice. 

The afternoon bell rang after what seemed more then the usual seven-hour school day, and Dib couldn't help but look happy as everyone poured out of the classroom, welcoming the weekend with open arms. Violet was picking up her stuff, and Dib had the feeling she was going slow on purpose.

'Come _on_!' Dib whined, shaking her shoulder. 

Violet tried to suppress a grin, but ended up looking evil. 'I'm going my normal pace.' She said, throwing her backpack over one shoulder. Looking up at her friend, she headed to the door of the classroom. 'Look at you; you're grinning wider than a clown! Anyone would think you're six years old and your best friend is coming over to play.' 

Dib, trying not to look hurt, just shrugged, and tottered along behind her until they reached outside. Walking over to her right-hand side, he looked over at her. 

'Do you want to wait for your sister?' Violet asked, looking about. Gaz usually walked caught up with them at this point, yet she was nowhere in sight.

'She said she'd rather head off home then hang around with us when he go to your house first.' Dib explained, and they headed off the school grounds. There was a large fence that surrounded the school, so trying to squeeze five hundred students through four gates ended up being difficult. As the two waited for an opening, Dib caught sight of Zim. The alien had started to grow quite withdrawn the past three years, and Dib couldn't help but feel concerned for him. By this point, Violet had spotted a gap between the flood of students and the gate, and snatched Dib's hand. Next thing he knew, Dib had been pulled through the gate, and was on the outside of the school. He turned to Violet, a bewildered look on his face.

'Well, you weren't going to do anything.' Violet said simply, shrugging her shoulders. Dib rubbed his wrist, and began to walk in time to Violet's brisk pace, his bag on his back hitting him with every step he took.

'You certainly can be a nasty little chicken…' he muttered, turning his face forward. He heard a loud, short laugh on his left.

'Nasty little chicken? What the hell does that mean?' Violet asked, snickering to herself. Dib chuckled, and gave a shrug.

'I dunno. It's the first thing that came to mind when I said it.' 

Violet just shook her head, a wide smile on her face. 'I think I might call my sister that.' 

Dib beamed, his face turned to her, a small smile on his lips. 'Okay…'

Staring at the house before him, Dib couldn't help but gape. 'You actually live here?' he asked, as Violet pulled him up to the front door.

'Yeah… Why?' she asked, opening the door.

'It's _huge_!'

Violet took a step back, staring at the two-story white-brick home. 'Nah.' She muttered, shaking her head, and entered the house. Dib still only stared around as he forced himself to follow the girl. 'Be quiet- Mum and Rose don't know you're here. I'll probably get pestered as soon as they-' Violet's whispers as they headed up the staircase were cut off by a loud, shrill voice.

'Vy?!' 

Violet let out a low 'fuck', and turned around, Dib doing the same from behind her. A young girl was standing at the foot of the flight of stairs, and Dib presumed that it was Violet's sister.

'Who's this?' she asked, hands on her hips.

'This is Dib. Dib, Rose, Rose, Dib.' Violet replied, and Dib could more or less tell she was speaking through clenched teeth. 'My friend. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to go to my room.'

'Are you two going to make out?' the girl asked, a smirk growing on her face. Violet let out a loud scream, her bag landing with a thud on the ground.

'You little brat! He's not my fucking boyfriend!' Violet ran down the stairs, and made a lunge for her sister. Rose jumped away in time, and raced through another door, Violet at her heels. Dib continued to stand on the stairs, and picked up Violet's bag. Heading down the steps, he entered the door that the two females had gone through. The sight that lay before him was something that reminded Dib of his and Gaz's fights. Violet was sitting on top of her sister, pulling her hair in what seemed an effort to rip it out. A young man, with long, dark hair that looked like Violet's was sitting in a caramel-colored couch, legs propped up on the coffee table, reading a magazine. Dib figured that it must be Onyx, Violet's older brother, being as he looked to young to be her father, and they both shared similar hair color and a mixture of a hooked and straight nose. Dib was about to exit the room, deciding that it would be best not to get into Violet and Rose's fight (with Rose now kneeing Violet in the back, Violet scratching at her sister's cheeks), when a woman burst through the door Dib had entered through. Staring at Dib, she ignored the brawl going on.

'Who are you?' she asked. Dib couldn't help but think she looked like a bird. Her nose was hooked, which made it look like a beak, and Dib presumed what was where Violet got her almost-hooked nose. Her steel, gray eyes stared down at Dib, thick, purple eye shadow flickering down her eyelids and onto her eyelashes. Heavy, black eyeliner seemed to make her eyes appear smaller and ruby-red lipstick created a gash in her otherwise foundation-induced pale complexion. Obviously, this fake woman was Violet's mother.

'Dib… I'm Violet's-'

'Boyfriend?' the woman cut in. Dib frowned, adjusting the strap of his backpack. 'Yes, we've heard a lot about you. My, you certainly have a big head.'

'My head's not big!' he cried, yet was ignored as the woman walked around him and to the girls.

'You two, get off one another, we're expecting guests soon.' 

Violet pushed herself away from her sister, trying to straighten out her jeans and shirt. 'Dib, this is my mother, Melissa. Mum, this is Dib.' She mumbled, rubbing her backside. 

'I've already met your boyfriend.' The woman now known to Dib as Melissa said, pulling the magazine from the young man's face whom was still sitting on the couch. 

'He's not my boyfriend!' Violet cried, fists clenched. 'Why does everyone say that in this family?!' 

The boy raised black brow at Violet. 'Because you've never had any guy friends?' 

Violet snapped her teeth together. 'I went to an all-girl's school for ten years, what do you expect?' Turning to Dib, he twitched at the angry face before. 'Dib, this is my sex-crazed brother, Onyx. Onyx, this is my male friend, and that only, Dib.'

Onyx gave a wave, snapped the magazine off the table where his mother had left it, and resumed reading it. Spinning on her heel, Violet snatched her bag out of Dib's hands, grabbed him by the shirtsleeve, and stormed out of the room.

'God, I hate my family.' She mumbled, as the two headed back to the staircase. 'They're so embarrassing.' 

Dib remained quiet as the two headed up the steps. 'Is it true you've never had a guy friend?' he finally asked, as Violet opened a door to which led to her room.

'Mum decided it would be best if Rose and I attended girls-only schools. I was seven at the time, and Rose was three. Onyx attended a co-ed school, but I think if he attended guys-only he would be even more sex-crazed.' Violet said quickly, as she threw her bag on her bed. Dib just nodded and peered around her room. He didn't know what to expect, but compared to what he had seen of her house, it seemed to match in fine. The walls where a crisp white, and Dib felt if he placed his hand on it, he would live a grotesque mark. In one corner was a desk with a computer monitor on it, the hard drive under the desk. Various pieces of stationary lay upon it, along with half a dozen CD covers. A swivel chair sat beside it, the seat worn down so the cushioning could be seen. In another corner, next to the desk, was a bed, the sheets and covers askew. Blue pajamas with white flowers on them lying on the foot of the bed. The pajamas were made up of a matching singlet and boy-shorts, and Violet had scooped them up, shoving them in another bag. Next to the door was a cupboard that seemed almost unable to close. A stereo was on top, along with over thirty books, some former school books, the rest seeming to be in some sort of series. Boxes seemed to fill in the gaps on the floor, although most seemed to be empty. On the white walls were a few posters, mostly of bands Dib had only heard of from his sister (such as Deftones and Orgy). What surprised Dib the most, however, was on one of the shelves that surrounded her room, that held ornaments and the odd stuffed toy, was that on one of them was a set of five Barbie dolls. 

'What's with those?' Dib asked, pointing to the plastic toys. Violet lifted her head as she went through her cupboard, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt that read 'Fucking Censor***p'. 

'What's with what?' she asked, throwing the clothes in her second bag.

'Your Barbies.'

Violet looked to here Dib was pointing, and gave an embarrassed laugh. 'Oh, those. Those were my favorites from when I was little. I always favored those ones, being as they came with the prettiest dresses or were, like, Snow White or Sleeping Beauty.' 

Dib chuckled, and watched as Violet zipped her bag shut, and swung her school bag over her shoulder. Picking up a hairbrush, she shoved it in the front pocket of her bag, and turned to Dib. 

'Well, d'you wanna go now?' she asked, looking at him expectantly. Dib nodded, fixed his bag up, and the two headed out the room.

By the time Dib and Violet arrived at Dib's house it was almost five o'clock, and Gaz had already ordered pizza. 'She can't help herself,' Dib muttered mostly to himself, as Violet set her bags down in Dib's room. Violet had only shook her head with an amused grin, and they headed back downstairs. 

Throughout the night, Gaz had remained quiet, only looking up when Dib or Violet said something to her, or commented on the program they were watching on the TV. By ten o'clock, the pizza finished, and their plates sitting in the kitchen sink, Gaz had grown restless.

'Aren't you two supposed to be out spying on Zim, or something?' she asked, staring at the two. Gaz changed a lot through her years. Having taken martial arts lessons for five years had slimmed her out quite a bit, although she still had a bit of a stomach on her. Dib had more or less forced her to attend the classes in the beginning, being as he was growing sick of having to fix his glasses when she punched or kicked him, particularly when she had hit puberty. The classes had certainly helped her release some of her anger, although she had quit them when juggling schoolwork and the lessons had become too difficult. She was certainly blossoming into an attractive young woman, although her love life was close to none. She had had a boyfriend when she was fifteen, although had gotten rid of him when she decided he was too much of a jerk. The boy, Steven Henderson, was in Dib's year, and for about three weeks after the two broke up, Dib had suffered constant ridicule, until Gaz came along and proceeded to beat her ex-boyfriend up, crying 'I broke up with _you_, not _Dib_, you dick-weed!' It was actually quite amusing until Steven had begun to cry like a five-year-old. Apparently Gaz had ripped a few of his muscles, or so the rumors had said. By her sixteenth birthday, Gaz had filled out, although she was still as petite as ever. 

Dib had also changed quite a bit, although his hair was much like it in his younger days- constantly a mess, with it sticking up at odd angels. Much like Gaz, he was still quite slim, his constant chases with Zim keeping him fairly fit. Over the years, his body seemed to grow in proportion with his head, although it still seemed too large for his body. Not that it bothered him anymore; no one seemed to lesson when he told them it wasn't as large as it seemed, so he had just given up altogether, only saying 'my head's not big' out of reflex.

Dib gave a sudden squeak, and grabbed Violet's hand. Violet jumped, turning her gaze away from the TV.

'Come on!' he cried, jumping to his feet. 'It's a dark night, perfect!'

Violet gave a quiet 'huh?' before realizing what Dib was talking about. 'Oh, right!'

Within ten minutes, both teenagers were heading out to the alien's house. 

'So, tell me again what we're doing?' Violet asked, carrying a pair of binoculars in one hand, and some tracking device, which she had no idea how to work in the other. 

'We're going to set the tracking device in his front of yard, first- the original broke when I was chased off his lawn by his gnomes- and then we're going to sneak into his house and plant the other by his front door.' Dib explained, as they walked down the road to Zim's court. 

'Right… gnomes… And what happens if we get caught by these gnomes, or Zim?' Violet asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

'That won't happen.' Dib said with a laugh.

'How do you know?'

Dib shook his head, and motioned her to be quiet. 'Now, we're going to have to sneak along the edge of the road so we don't get caught as easy.' He whispered. Violet just nodded her head, and followed Dib's instructions. 

Squatting beside a wooden fence, eleven o'clock at night, with only a possibly insane boy and a cold breeze to keep you company was not the way Violet had imagined spending her Friday night. They had been sitting there for the past thirty minutes, and she could feel herself beginning to fall asleep. Dib, however, was having the time of his life. Turning to face the boy, she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to keep them open.

'Why don't you plant the tracking device inside his house now, and I'll… keep a lookout?' she asked, figuring she would be able to catch ten minutes of sleep before the walk back to Dib's house.

'Good idea!' he whispered in response, grabbing the device he had carried there. Violet forced a smile, and shifted onto her knees. Dib shifted to his feet, his knees still bent. 'Yell, if you spot Zim.'

'Will do.' Violet mumbled, holding back a yawn. A few minutes later, Dib had disappeared around the fence. Falling back onto her backside, she stared up at the sky, feeling herself grow comfortable, although she could feel ten rocks underneath her. Five minutes passed, and Violet began to grow bored. Standing up, she brushed her jeans off, and looked over the fence to Zim's house. Dib was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, she placed the binoculars to her eyes, which did nothing, being as it was so dark. Suddenly, a loud cry cut through the air.

'Don't shove that up my arse!' 

Dropping the binoculars, Violet raised a brow. That sounded an awful lot like Dib. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream filled her ears, and Violet spun on her heel, and ran.

Gaz stared at the flushed girl that had burst through the front door and into the front room.

'Where's Dib?' she finally asked, looking over Violet's shoulder.

'I… don't…know…' Violet gasped in response, a hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Gaz raised a brow, and pulled down her satin black nightgown.

'He'll be back in the morning. He usually always is.' Gaz mumbled, and turned to go back to the TV. Violet shut the door behind her, and headed behind the younger girl.

'And if he isn't?' she asked, worried.

'He will be.' Gaz said sharply, and flopped down in the couch. 'Now shut up. Attack of the Brain-Eating Zombies, part three is on.'

'Ooh, that's one of my favorites.' Violet, forgetting Dib, sat down beside Gaz, and took a handful of the popcorn that Gaz was nursing.

A/N: Ha, I enjoyed writing this, particularly the end. Forgetting that her friend may as well be killed, Violet seems to be a bit of a bitch. 

Oh, well, as long as she's not a Mary-Sue.

Well, review, and I'll squeeze out a few more of these puppies.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh, God, I'm tired. It's 3:05 AM, and I just cleaned out the pantry with my stepfather, and was covered in mouse crap. We have mice in our pantry. They moved there when I took down their shopping center under my bed. Anymoose, my friend just told me some kid was stuck in one of those games where they have that claw thing, and you grab stuffed toys. She and I just finished laughing when I was talking like a typical Aussie yobbo- 'Oi, I'm goin' out the front to pack up the Landie, and then I'm gonna jot down t' the shops, 'kay hun?'  
  
Like I said, I need sleep.

I'm too tired to write a funny disclaimer thing. So I'll just type this, then I'm I'm goin' out the front to pack up the Landie, and then I'm gonna jot down t' the shops, 'kay hun?: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

(P.S.: I was very tired when I wrote this. About ten paragraphs I wrote this until I went off to bed. The rest I wrote when I woke up. So please, excuse the first few paragraphs)

Dib ran through the front door of his house seven in the morning the next day. He was bowlegged, and by the way he kept rubbing his behind, the previous night's events were probably either very painful, or very pleasant. When Violet woke up with a jerk on the front living room's couch (Gaz had disappeared sometime during the night, Violet having fallen asleep half way through Attack of the Brain-Eating Zombies, part five), a tiny cry escaped her throat as the sound of Dib's boots hit the ground loudly. 

Dib shut the door behind him, and stared at the door for a minute. Violet, watching Dib pulled her legs up to her chin. She was still in the clothes she had changed into before she and Dib had gone to Zim's house. Licking her dry lips, she shifted onto her knees, resting her arms across the cushioned back of the lounge. Finally, she spoke.

'The door's gonna remain closed, y'know…' Her voice was quiet, her throat dry as it usually was when she just woke up. Dib didn't reply, and just let out a sigh. Violet decided to try to get something out of Dib again; she felt rather guilty about ditching him, even though Gaz said he would come back, which he did. But Brain-Eating Zombies was one of her favorite movies… Not a very good excuse though. She finally decided to speak. 'Um… Sorry… About last night…' 

Dib spun around, his face red. 'He shoved a probe up my ass!' His voice echoed around the room and up the staircase. Violet didn't reply, yet pulled away, only managing to hang onto the lounge being as her hands were clenched tightly onto the material of the seat. Dib continued, his voice, although now in a whisper, sounding quite menacing. 'He _fucked_ me with an _anal_ probe! But he didn't say those exact words, he said it was for _experimental _purposes!'

Dib had paused, waiting for her reaction. Violet decided this would be a good time to speak. 'Did you ejaculate?' 

Dib paused, and took a step back away from the couch. His blood seemed to be circulating again, and Violet pulled back towards the couch, noting that his cheeks were still bright red. After thirty seconds of silence, Violet rested her chin upon the back of her hands, which were still clinging onto the top of the seat. 

'Well, did you?'

'That's not the point. The point is he anal probed me! Who knows what weird things he did up there… My poor arse. I can't sit properly now because of you, you do realize that?' Dib had shifted onto the cushion beside Violet, whose legs were still pulled up to her chin.

'What weird things happened up your arse would have caused you to orgasm. Your body can't control itself, y'know. I mean, while he's messing up your shit-hole with that alien vibrator of his, your body's going "oh, that feels good. I think I'm gonna make Dib let out some of his love juice."' 

Dib stared at Violet. 'That's the sickest thing I've ever heard.' Standing, he turned on his heel, still as bowlegged as he was earlier, although his hands were no longer clenched over his backside. Standing, and stretching out her limbs, Violet soon followed the boy. 

'Look, if you were in my situation, you would have run, too. I mean, come on, I have no idea what's going on- one minute you're there, the next you're not.' They had entered the kitchen, and Violet grabbed a banana, peeling the skin back before speaking once more. 'All of a sudden, there's this scream, and my body's going "run, run, run!" so I do.'

Taking a bite of the banana, Violet nodded, and sat down in the seat closest to her. Dib sat opposite her, apple in hand.

'I guess you're right.' Dib finally murmured. Violet swallowed the bite she had taken, and leant towards her friend, placing her hand over Dib's.

'I honestly am guilty. I know I should have gone back, but Gaz said you'd be home by morning, and you are.' Violet paused, looking at the banana she had started to eat. Both teenagers were quiet for a few minutes, occasionally biting into their fruits. Dib finally spoke.

'I did… you know, like what Zim did last night.'

Violet raised a brow, thought continued to stay silent, allowing Dib to talk.

'And… I know it's sick and wrong for all different reasons, but shit… Like you said, my body was reacting to what was happening, and I have no control over that. The thing is, I could have thought it was something else; like… Like a check-up, or I sat on a stick, or something, but I didn't. I just kept thinking it was Zim, which I know it was, but I kept focussing on him, and nothing else.' Dib paused, shaking his head. 'I don't know whether to be disgusted or not.'

Violet finished her banana, and smoothed the empty skin out on in front of her. 'You could be gay.'

Dib looked up at the girl, looking bemused. 'I beg your pardon?'

The female lay back in her chair, running a hand through her short, although very frizzy hair, trying to smooth it down so it looked somewhat neat. Finally, she spoke once more, quite calmly. 'I said you could be gay. I mean, you liked having Zim's thing up your butt, right?'

'Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gay.'

Violet crossed her ankles beneath the table, still looking as calm as ever. 'Well, have you ever had fantasies about girls? In a sexual manner?'

Blushing furiously, Dib grabbed the banana peel and his apple core. Standing, he headed towards the bin, and through the eaten fruits in. 'That's none of your business, Violet.'

'Well I'd tell you if I had fantasies about a guy.'

'No, you wouldn't.' Dib snapped, resting his hand on the cupboard. 'Just like I'm not going to tell you any of my fantasies.'

Violet smirked, and stood up. Walking over to the fruit bowl once more, she grabbed another banana. 'Ah, so you _do_ have fantasies. Who about? Me? No, I'm your friend and that would be a bit weird. What about that pretty girl that's in Biology? No, she has a boyfriend, and he'd pound you if you even looked at her in a certain way. What about her boyfriend? What's his name? Steven something…'

'Steven Henderson. He used to date Gaz.' Dib put in, folding his arms over his chest. 'And I hate him.'

'Really? So it's not him… He's your sister's ex, so that'd be wrong. Well… What about Zim?'

Dib flushed, and looked away. 

'Ah, so it is the green boy! And you just got anal probed by him! How cute.'

'Look, it's probably just because I've been chasing him since I was eleven, okay? I just began thinking about him too much, and my thoughts went a bit to deep. It's perfectly excusable, particularly because I hit puberty and things got a bit sexually frustrating.'

Violet just snickered, and grabbed a second banana. 'Bananas can like bananas you know.'

Swinging his head back around to look at Violet. 'What's the supposed to mean?'

Violet threw the second banana at Dib, and shrugged. Dib paused, staring at the yellow fruit in his hands. 

'Oh, God, you are so disgusting!'

Zim's plan was running, if not on than earlier, according to schedule. He constantly kept track of the coming and goings of the students of the school he attended via Irken technology, and he already knew of the newest students, Violet included. He kept track of every single student, being that if he needed a test subject and wasn't willing to use himself, he had hundreds at his use. The Dib Human could only be used if he really needed someone, being as he was unsure whether the tests he already performed on him would make the results differ slightly if he had a brand new person. Yet when he had trespassed on his base the night before- well, he decided to see how much he could make the human squirm. He would have grabbed the second person, but she had run off, much to Zim's anger.

One thing he knew for sure about this second person was that he was Dib's friend. Another thing he knew was that her father was in the medical business. When Zim had learnt about this euthanasia, an idea had immediately crept into his mind. The original idea was to outright destroy the human race with the euthanasia. It had seemed brilliant in class, but when he entered his fortress, another idea sprung into his mind:

Why not kill the free will from the human mind so he, and the Irken Empire, can have millions of human slaves?

It was ingenious. It would be difficult, yes, but he would get his computer to do the work for him, simple as that. When he discovered about the fact this girl's father worked for a hospital, he immediately jumped on the chance. Breaking into the school's files was simple enough. After school on Wednesday was quite easy, and finding where she lived and her number was even easier. The name of her father's work place was there (Saint Johns), and the name of her and her siblings was also written down on the papers. The only difficult thing he had was to find a phone. In the end he found a pay phone, and dialed her number. When the girl answered, he said the first thing that came to mind- 'Take me to the lab'. It was pathetic, yes but it was the first thing that came to mind. The phone call ended a few seconds later. 

Zim later broke into the hospital. The euthanasia was easy enough to find; they had it stored in a laboratory of some sort as he had suspected, labeled with a thick, black marker. He took a few samples of it, and immediately went back to his base. As he wanted, the computer made replicas of the death-inducing medicine, and Zim began his work on altering it.

What he wanted was to make it so the humans could still function, but have absolutely no free will. If he did that, the humans would obey his every command, and wouldn't be able to fight back. He was unsure of how to apply the weapon, being he wanted to spread across the entire globe, and the quickest method would be either digestion or to breathe it in. Zim decided inhaling the substance would be quicker, but it would be a slower process of spreading it. With the digestion, he figured spiking the ocean would be best, although he wasn't sure if it would be successful. The ocean may dilute the liquid he had created, and over his years on Earth, he discovered that not everyone drank from the ocean. Inhaling the substance would have to do. 

By Friday night, Zim had finished the experiment. Catching Dib was not on his agenda for the evening, but his radar had picked up the detection of the human as soon as he approached his house, the girl (who had finally begun to realize was called Violet, although he still thought of her as 'the girl') with him. After a short period of time, Dib had gone onto the base. Activating the gnomes, Dib had been caught, and one of the slates of concrete moved down below the ground, and the human was promptly locked onto a hospital bed, and the rest of the evening passed smoothly.

Zim really didn't want to probe the boy but it was an opportunity he didn't want to miss. Seeing Dib squirm at Zim's almighty wrath was just too brilliant. It wasn't until he let Dib go he realized he could have performed the euthanasia experiment on him.

So that was when phase two moved into action: Zim would get live human test subjects and see how effective his euthanasia was. Zim always performed experiments on test subjects, but none of them were particularly dangerous. Euthanasia could, and would, kill someone. So if people died in the name of the Irken Empire, so be it. Zim didn't care, not one bit.

So early Saturday morning, Zim went in search of a live, human test subject. The first human he came in contact with would do fine.  
  
And the first person he met? 

Steven Henderson. He was walking two roads down from Zim's home, on Margaret Avenue, where he resided. Steven was a muscular naturally, almost a stereotypical bully: Tall, with a small head, big chest and almost no neck whatsoever. Yet, with the help of an Irken ray gun, able to knock a whale in ten seconds flat, Steven landed heavily on the ground, and thus dragged back to Zim's lab, ready to be experimented on.  
  
GIR, meanwhile, had exploded the kitchen. 

A/N: Don't ask about that last comment about GIR. I love the robot, so I felt he should be put in somewhere.

Yay, this fic is finally going somewhere, even if very few people have reviewed. I work so hard on it, and I get next to no reviews. Sad... *wipes away a tear*  
  
Please, people, PLEASE review. I will give you candy! *holds up a lollipop* Mm, numma num lollipop for all people who review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! *hands out lollipops to everyone who reviewed* Thank you all ^^ You make me so happy a squeal like turkey. I hope you all like what's going on with the story. I have a few action scenes bubbling away in my head, and I'm really looking forward to writing them, but for now you'll have to suffer and wait. Bwahahaha, feel my wrath!

Pigeon disclaimer of doom: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

The disappearance of Steven Henderson on Saturday morning had moved through the school by eight thirty, Monday morning like a wildfire fueled by petrol. But instead of petrol, the fuel used by the students (and the occasional staff member) was rumors, each one more wild than the last. But by the time the morning bell rang at quarter to nine, the halls seemed to be more quiet and lonely than usual. 

No one was certain as to what happened to the boy, and some of the tales being told were too outrageous to even consider true. Tears were being shed, mostly from what Violet had described as the 'perfect people' on the first day of school, yet the odd student who didn't even have much contact with the missing boy seemed to turn a shade of gray every now and then. 

Sitting in homeroom that Monday morning was probably the hardest one for Dib, though, apart from the time he had forgotten to bring in his Spanish project back in his sophomore year, and he knew he would get detention. But the reason that morning was hard for Dib was far from being worried about the bully; he just couldn't handle people crying, and the fact a percentage of the class kept letting out a sob, his patience was wearing thin. Grinding his teeth together, he held tightly onto his pencil case, and turned to Violet. Her own patience seemed to have flown out the window and off into the clouds, as she was in the midst of snapping most of her writing tools in half, and at the time was about to explode the ink out of the pen that she was currently squeezing. Cocking his head to a side, he reached over, and slipped the pen from her grasp with a bit of difficulty.

'What's wrong?' he asked, as she seemed to snap out of the trance she had put herself in. Turning to face the boy, she let out a soft 'huh?' before realizing what Dib had said.

'Oh… I have a French quiz this afternoon and I forgot to study properly… And also those bitches are giving me a headache.' She mumbled the last part, and gave a quick nod towards the girls who were currently crying loudly, the teacher trying to comfort them. Dib, frankly, wasn't all to worried as to what happened to the popular male, being as whoever kidnapped him (although Dib wasn't thinking of his disappearance as a kidnapping and more like an idiotic attack) must have been either very stupid or very intelligent. To achieved keeping Steven out of society's eye for two days now was quite a feat, being as Steven knew how strong the boy was, and if his kidnapper hadn't been harmed or killed by now, then it certainly was something to boast about. Steven could be as dead as a doornail, but Dib didn't exactly want to think of that yet, even though he honestly hated the young man with every cell in his body. But for now, he had more important things to work out- such as his next attack on Zim.

Although he could now walk properly, without appearing like he had just ridden a horse for three hours, he still wanted to revenge on the green alien. He wasn't about to go probe Zim like he had been, but he still wanted to do something nasty. It was his nature after all. Revenge and grudges were part of him, and he wasn't about to change.

After all, Zim had given him pain and pleasure at the same time, although he hated thinking of the latter feeling being linked to his enemy. And whilst he was wreaking unholy doom upon the alien-boy, he would make Violet pay for deserting him the other night. Kill two birds with one stone; easy. Yet, as the homeroom bell rang, Dib realized he would have to ponder on the idea a little bit longer before giving it to Violet. Perhaps having an attack plan would be one of the better ideas as well.

Sitting in trigonometry was probably the hardest part of the day. It was his first period of the morning, and as he sat in his seat, right behind Zim, he began to realize that there was more than the normal amount of scratches running down his neck. Resting his head in his hand, he gave a bored yawn, answering a question from his textbook, wondering if the morning would never end. Lifting his head, he began to count the long, thin scratches on the alien's neck, trying to search his memory to see if they had been there on Friday night. Finding no answer, he turned to his textbook once more, and began to resume his current task.

Twirling the telephone cord around his index finger, and lounging on his bed, legs dangling over the side, Dib stared at the ceiling as he spoke on the phone to Violet later that afternoon at four o'clock. He had mentioned the idea both in Biology and at lunchtime about his plan to attack Zim's house, with Violet there, of course. She actually seemed rather keen to repay her debt to Dib. 

The reason for the phone call that afternoon was to arrange the plans. The cool weather had already begun to set in, and rains was predicted for the weekend, and at the time it seemed like a much better idea to set their plan in place during the week when it would be dryer and Zim wouldn't be expecting them. 

Rolling onto his side, he waited for a moment, before remembering something that he Gaz had wanted. 

'Oh, by the way, Violet, Gaz wants to come to.'

Violet was silent on the other end of the line, and Dib was a little bit worried she had been cut off, but there was a small noise by Violet before she spoke.

'Why?'

Dib shrugged, before realizing she wouldn't be able to see. 'I dunno. I guess she's taken a liking to you. That, or she suddenly wants to be my bestest buddy.'

Violet laughed on the other end of the line. 'Oh, she just wants to be the best little sister in the world.'

Dib gave a short chuckle, and rolled onto his stomach, absently running his fingers over the phone cord. 'So it's okay if she comes along? It may help… You know, having backup and the such.'

'Yeah, it's fine by me. Your sister's nice, anyway… Unless you steal her popcorn- she can really lay a thump on you.'

This time Dib let out a loud laugh. 'Oh, I know. Anyway, see you tomorrow?'

'Yup… Oh, fuck…'

Dib frowned, 'What?'

There was another curse from Violet, before she replied. 'My pen- it's leaked all over me. Anyway, talk to you tomorrow.'

The phone clicked as Violet hung up. Dib, unfazed, shifted off his bed to tell Gaz she could come along.

Holding her hand out in front of her, Violet headed down the corridor, seeming rather agitated. Entering the bathroom, she turned on the faucet and held her hand under the cold water. There was a squeak of the door opening, and she glanced up. 

'Oh… Hi, Rose.' 

Her younger sister waved, holding her wallet in one hand. 'What're you doing?' she asked quietly, watching as her sister tried in vain to get the ink off her hand.

'My pen broke and I got ink everywhere.' Violet explained, pointing to her blue-flecked top, the ink already creating permanent stains on the pink material.

'Oh…' 

Looking up as she grabbed a bar of soap, Violet raised a brow. 'Where you going?'

'To the shops.'

'Why?'

Rose frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. 'It's not as if you and Mum are the only women in the house.'

'Huh?' Violet cocked her head to the side as she scrubbed her hands, until she finally realized what Rose was saying. 'Oh! Gotcha. Where is Mum?'

Rose entered the bathroom, running her hands over the bottle green towels absently. 'She went to pick up some flowers for one of her friends' fortieth. I'd wait for her, but y'know.' 

Violet nodded her hands more or less clean by now. Turning off the tap, she grabbed the towel Rose was now holding out for her. 

'Hey, d'you want me to pick up another pen for you while I'm down at the shops?'

Grinning, the older girl gave a nod. 'Sure. Do you want me to come?'

Rose shook her head. 'Nah. I'll only be gone ten minutes, fifteen at the most.'

A worried expression crossed Violet's face. 'You heard about that kid who went missing, right?'

Rose rolled her eyes as they headed out the bathroom together. 'Yes, I did. But it doesn't matter. Anyway, you're cooking dinner tonight, so you should get started on that.'

Violet inwardly groaned, and followed her sister down the stairs. 'I know. At least I finished my homework. How does chicken and rice sound?' 

'That's my favorite…' Rose murmured quietly. Violet grinned, and hugged her sister tightly against her chest. 

'I know. I feel like being nice tonight.'

Rose hugged her sister back, peering up at the taller girl. 'Can I do your hair, then?'

Violet pondered the idea for a moment, before answering. 'Sure. In a year or so you won't want to know me.'

'Yes, I will.'

'And why would the reason for that be?' Violet asked, patting her sister on the head.

Chuckling, the blonde gave her sister a quick kiss, before releasing herself, and headed to the door. 'You're my sister. Why wouldn't I? Anyway, I'll be back soon, 'kay?'

'Okay. Love you!' Violet called as her sister headed out the door.

'Love you, too!' she heard Rose call outside. Violet smiled to herself, as she headed into the kitchen.

'Violet?' 

Looking up from the boiling rice, Violet saw her mother standing by the kitchen door, looking more or less worried.

'Yeah?'

'Where's Rose?'

Raising a brow, Violet looked for the kitchen clock. 'She went to the shops…'

'When?'

'I dunno, four fifteen? She said she'd be back soon…'

'It's five thirty for Christ's sake!'

Dread began to wash over Violet, dropping the spoon into the hot water she had been stirring. Letting out a yelp of pain as the hot water splashed over her hand, she turned the heat off, and rushed over to her mother.

'Oh, fuck…' she mumbled to herself. 'Do you want me to wake Onyx?'

Onyx had been sleeping most of the day recently, occasionally waking in the afternoon. He had started a night job at the service station, and although dangerous, it gave him enough money to pay for the few things he wanted and needed. 

Melissa nodded her make-up-plastered head, and ran about. 'Where's the phone?' she called as Violet headed up the stairs. 

'In my room, I'll grab it!'

After clutching the phone, she headed towards her brother's messy room, cried a quick 'Rose is missing!' and headed downstairs. She could hear Onyx not far behind her. Melissa immediately snatched the phone from her oldest daughter, dialed the local police's number, and placed a hand to her forehead. 

'Hello? My daughter's missing.'

A/N: Wow… This was a struggle to get out. I woke up too early for my liking (7:30), so that may have been the reason. And it's much shorter than I would have liked. I guess you can only milk things so much…

Anyway, I am going somewhere with this *nods head firmly* I hope you liked this chapter ^^; The next one will have an action scene, so feh.

So, please review as per usual, and I'll give you all hugs of joy!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Aw… Only one review… I'm sad. Not really, but y'know- shit happens. Anyway, I was looking forward to writing this chapter, and yay! I finally get to. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up.

In this chapter, it's going to be a bit heavy on the violence, so if you don't like blood and gore and shit like that, click the funky little 'Back' button most computers have, and if you don't have on… BWAHAHAHA! SUFFER!  
  
Or, you can X the window. Your choice.

Happy readings ^^

  
P.S.: Whilst writing this, I was drinking coke. Now, I'm not one to get on sugar highs- it's actually impossible for me being as I'm rather pessimistic- but throughout this, it has some rather stupid lines, so please- read this with an open mind for some randomness.

Thank you!

This disclaimer is brought to you by the letter P and the number 14: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

Violet Douglas. Daughter of David Douglas, age forty-three, and Melissa Douglas nee Samson, age forty-one. Sister of Onyx Douglas, age twenty-one and Rose Douglas, age thirteen. Currently seventeen, eighteen in January. Five foot, four inches. One hundred and twenty one pounds. Planning to be a lawyer or a solicitor one day. Is usually picked last for teams in sport. Broke her nose when she was twelve when she tried to climb a branch in her family's front lawn and it snapped under her weight. And now most likely the youngest in the family at the disappearance of her youngest sibling.

To say the whole family was in a state of anxiety the previous night would be an understatement. Even her father came home early from the hospital, which was a rare occurrence. The only other time in recent years Violet could remember was when they moved states. The time was two years ago, when Onyx knocked out one of this teeth in a minor car accident, when a car behind him caught onto his back wheel when it tried to change lanes in a round-about, and Onyx swerved out of instinct, and ended up on the curb. His belt didn't stop Onyx in time, and he was flung forward, and knocked his tooth on the steering wheel. It was knocked out, but it was replaced with a false one. He wasn't proud of it, but it was better then a gaping hole, being as the whole Douglas family had 

The police had told Melissa the night before that if Rose didn't return in twelve hours, that an investigation would take place. Although both Onyx and Violet told their mother they would wait up with her to see if Rose arrived home, their mother persisted they go to sleep. 

Violet presumed Onyx had a sleepless night as well. She didn't manage to fall asleep until sometime around one in the morning, and it was fairly restless at that. She ended up waking about five times during the night, and finally got out of bed around five thirty. Though threw her tossing and turning, she realized that she finally learnt something.

But then she fell asleep. 

There were two things Dib learnt in the first five minutes he arrived at school.

The first was that Zim wasn't there. Nothing peculiar, but it always struck Dib with suspicion. The second thing Dib learnt was that Violet _was_ at school. Nothing peculiar there, either. What was peculiar was she was there before Dib. During the first week of school, Violet always arrived ten minutes after Dib, but today, she seemed to have arrived ten minutes _before_ him. 

Walking to his desk in their homeroom class, he sat beside her, and set his bag on the floor. He didn't dwell on the strangeness of the morning, and proceeded to pack his desk. When Violet didn't speak for minute, Dib finally took the act into starting a conversation.

'_Sooo_… What caused you to hang up so early last night?'

Violet didn't answer the question, but swung her head to Dib, and leant so close to him he could almost smell the peanut-butter-and-toast she had had for breakfast on her breath. 'Can we go to Zim's tonight?'

Dib leant back so he didn't regurgitate his own breakfast. 'I beg your pardon?'

'Zim's house- can we go there tonight?'

Raising a brow, as Violet leant back, Dib adjusted himself back in his seat. 'Why? I thought you would want to go, like, tomorrow or on Thursday.'

Violet's face seemed to go a shade of gray, and her eyes were threatening to go and flood the class with tears. She didn't answer Dib, however.

'Violet…?'

'Rose. She… went missing yesterday afternoon. Not long after I hung up after talking to you.' She quickly continued her sentence as Dib opened his mouth to talk. 'For some reason I've started to believe you about the fact Zim could be an alien. Not one hundred percent, but I'm beginning to. Human or not, though, I think he may have something to do with it.'

Dib nodded, ecstatic over the fact he was able to convince someone, but kept his face calm. 'So… why do you think he might have something to do with your sister's disappearance?' 

Violet sighed, both physically and emotionally weary. Resting her head in her left hand, she drew in a deep breath and replied. 'Heavens above, I don't know. But… he did say something yesterday that struck me as odd. He's in my English Lit class. Anyway, he sits diagonally across from me and I overheard him talking to himself. He said something like "All I need now is a test dummy". I don't know what he meant by it, so I didn't think too much of it. But now… maybe I'm just jumping to sketchy conclusions… But I'd feel better if we check out his base tonight.' 

Dib listened quietly, nodding occasionally. 'Yeah, I'm fine with that…'

Violet smiled graciously, her face still the pale shade of gray. 'Thanks Dib… You're a good friend…'

The boy just flushed happily, turning quickly to his bag. 'It's not a problem at all.'

Violet had decided against taking a detour to her house, and chose it was best to walk straight to Dib's house and ring her mother from there. She explained on the way to Dib's house from school that her mother would most likely force Violet to stay home if she were to arrive at her house, and Violet wasn't about to give up her plans to search Zim's house. If Rose wasn't there… well, at least her search had proved something, and she could place her worries somewhere else. 

Whilst at Dib's house, Violet had sat restlessly, nothing holding her attention for long. Dib had finally convinced her to do some of her homework, and Violet managed to do most of it, but by eight o'clock, she was determined to set off. The night was dark being as a long winter was about to occur, and the cold chill the weather bureau had predicted and arrived much earlier into the week, but that didn't put Violet off at all. And with a stubborn nod, her decision was final.

Despite Dib's more-then-obvious hints and repeated groans and sighs, Gaz did accompany the two older teenagers to their adventure to Zim's base.

Not that the fifteen-minute walk there was adventurous. Quite the opposite, actually. The only thing that was more or less amusing was when Dib tripped over in the dark, and ended up grazing the palms of his hands and making a small hole in the knee of his pants. Violet ended up tripping over him, and Gaz ended up doing the same. Dib had the sneaking suspicion the last female did it on purpose, but for reasons he didn't know.

Finally, the three arrived at the beginning of the court of Zim's street. They chose to walk on the perimeter of the street, just to be on the safe side, although Gaz was groaning behind them.

'Shh!' Dib hissed over his shoulder, wanting to keep the silence going. Gaz, surprisingly, didn't utter a sound after that, and the silence droned on until they arrived at the house on the left of Zim's, their backs up against the wall. Gaz and Violet stared at Zim expectantly. Dib thought silently, a finger on his lips, tapping it every now and then. Finally, he came up with an idea. 

'There's a window in his kitchen. If I'm right, he should be down in his base, so if we break the window, he won't know, or if he does, we'll be down in his base before he can react.'

Gaz crossed her arms over her chest, obviously not satisfied with her older brother's idea. 'And how are we going to get to the window, genius? The lawn gnomes remember? They'll kill you before you even get three steps to his yard.'

'Well, we'll have to divert their attention.'

'And how will we do that?'

'Throw a rock?' Violet suggested.

Dib raised a brow, and shook his head. 

'Oh.'

There was another moment of silence, one of them frequently looking around them to see if anyone was coming. 

Finally, Gaz came up with an idea, a cruel smile on her lips. 'How about we throw _you_ in, Dib?'

Dib's bespectacled eyes grew wide with fright. '_What_?!'

'Well, Zim won't care it's you, and leave the gnomes to do their worst. While you have their attention, Violet and I'll sneak into the window, open the door from the inside, and let you in.'

Dib considered the plan, and reluctantly agreed. Adjusting his backpack, he nervously headed to the house, the two girls following at a slower speed. They all dropped at the fence, as if on cue, Dib being the first to creep into the yard. Violet and Gaz watched from the ground at Dib's head as he began on the path. As soon as he cried out in pain, the females leapt over the fence, and whilst Dib rushed around the yard, lasers, to Violet's obvious surprise, shooting at the boy from their ceramic eyes. Gaz quickly grabbed Violet's attention once more, and pulled her to the window Dib said would be there. They paused for only a minute, when they realized their first problem: How were they to break the window?

Staring at the window, the puffed as quiet as possible, the yelps from Dib keeping the night alive. 

'I wish he'd shut up…' Gaz growled.

'Can only do that if we break the window.' Violet interjected. Gaz just mumbled something, pulled her boot off, and slammed it through the glass panel. 'That'll do…' Violet commented. As Gaz yanked her boot back on her foot, Violet began to pull a few of the larger pieces of glass out of the frame. Within two minutes, Violet had crawled through, landed on the stove, and had started to rush across the floor, Gaz close behind her. A cry from Dib filled the air to prove he was still alive, and Violet threw the door open. Not wasting a second, Dib flung himself inside, smoke seeming to come off him. 

'Are you okay?' Violet asked, afraid of the answer. There was a nasty burn on his arm where one of the lasers obviously cut threw the jacket and woolen sweater he was wearing and nicked the flesh. 

Dib just groaned in reply, and forced himself to his feet. Gaz shut the door behind them. 

'I'm in pain, yeah, but I'll survive.' Dib replied, adjusting his glasses. 'I can walk, so that's enough for me.'

Uncertainly, Violet followed Dib, Gaz in tow, as they headed into the kitchen.

'How do we-' Violet cut herself off as Dib crawled into the toilet. Spotting the somewhat disgusted and bemused look on her face, Dib explained how it was the way into the main base. Nodding, still uncertain, she waited for a moment, before following the male. It was cramped, but they managed. Gaz rode down by herself soon after. 

The base itself was as quiet as the surface as the teens quietly made their way through, walking on the tips of their toes. Dib had begun to think that maybe Zim and Gir weren't even there, until a loud crash thundered through their ears. Each of them let out a low curse as the sound echoed along the walls, and it seemed it wouldn't end. 

Dib's thoughts of an empty base were thrown away. As if on command, the girls behind him began to tread lighter, Dib doing the same. They passed several rooms, and they stood still for a few, painfully long minutes, as they seemed to wait for Zim to catch them. When he didn't, they began their slow walk. Dib wasn't sure why they were taking so long, being as Dib had been caught numerous times by Zim, and it was rare that anything horribly bad happened. Dib presumed their slow trek was being as Dib was in the front and taking so long- out of habit, he finally presumed. 

After twenty minutes (Dib didn't have his watch on, and could only presume), they reached the room where Zim was obviously in. 

'Gah! GIR! STOP THAT NOW!' came the shrill cry of Zim, as another crash echoed throughout the corridor. 'YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!'

The SIR's metallic voice came flying after. 'Aw, but I wanna play with him!' 

Dib didn't want to risk hearing the rest of the conversation in fear of being captured. Nudging Violet in the ribs, he pointed to the door a few feet away from the one they were currently standing beside, and on the opposite side of the corridor. Retracing their steps, Dib rushed across the hall, and slowly turned the knob. The door opened without any effort, and without any sirens blaring. He could hear the females rushing behind him, but thankfully, another crash filled the hall much to Dib's relief. Pushing the door open enough so they could call get in, he allowed just enough time for Gaz to breeze in, and soon shut it. They stood in the room in silence, none of them moving an inch. He could sense Violet standing beside him, her arms wrapped around herself, her heavy breathing in time with his own. Gaz was much more silent then them, but he could feel her sweaty hands as they brushed across his own. 

A loud moan caught their attention as soon as it split the air. All of a sudden, they became aware of everything; the low hum of machinery, the cold metal walls, and the presence of another being in the room. All three of them edged uncertainly towards each other, and moved in a huddle towards the door, although they weren't that far away from it in the beginning. The being that moaned soon spoke.

'Who's there…?' 

A gasp from his Violet made Dib realize who it was.

'Rose!' Violet called quietly, and immediately, she was off to where the thirteen-year-old seemed to be kept. Through the hard-to-see-through blackness, he heard Violet land on her knees, and a muffled 'oh, gods, thank heaven you're alive'. Hesitantly, the other two teens made towards the other two siblings. 

'Are you alright?' Dib asked the obvious, as he felt up and down the walls. Rose had been chained to the metal wall, although she was sitting on the ground. Zim hadn't made to much of an effort to keep her there, and Dib couldn't help but feel maybe he didn't plan on keeping her long at all. 

Rose mumbled something, but soon gave an audible answer. 'I'm hungry and sore…' 

Violet hugged her sister as best she could, and began to pull at the chains that kept her sister captured. 'We'll get you out of here and I'll take you home, 'kay?'

Rose seemed to nod in the dark, and all three teenagers began to feebly tug at the chains. Gaz was the first to realize there had to be a better way.

'Isn't there something in your bag we could use?' 

Dib slung his backpack off his shoulder. It landed with a dull thump on the ground, and he felt through it. Coming across a pair of pliers, he held them up in glee, although nobody could see, and began to clamp them over the chains, close to Rose's cuffs. He broke the links that held her hands first, and was about to break the ones on her ankles when there was a sound at the door. Nobody spoke, and Dib snapped the ones off her right ankle, when the door was pushed open. Looking over his shoulder, he realized it was Gir. Tensing, he felt the room buzz with nervousness. The robot stared at the humans. 

'Shut the door behind you!' Dib hissed. Gir, thankfully, obeyed. 

'What're yoooou doing here?' the robot asked. 

Dib didn't know how to reply. Gaz did it for him. 

'Attacking geese. Now shoo, or…'

Violet continued Gaz's drifted-off sentence. '… Zim will implode because he…' 

'Is special' Dib finally decided. Gir stared at the humans, his pale, glowing eyes staring at them blankly.

'Now shoo.' Gaz ordered, and promptly walked towards the robot. Picking it up, Gir squealed with delight. 'Shh! You can't let Zim know we're here… because… if he does… he'll take your piggy from you!'

Gir let out a wail, and Gaz literally threw the SIR unit out of the room. Dib rushed back into his prior activities. Once the youngest girl was free, Violet grabbed her sister, and pulled her against her chest. Picking her up, Rose wrapped her legs around her sister, arms linked around her neck. Violet didn't utter a sound, and just stared at the other two. She opened her mouth to speak, but the door to the room was flung open once more. 

'DIB-MONKEY!' 

Zim's loud cry erupted through the humans' ears. 

'ZIM!' 

An awkward silence followed. Zim broke it once again.

'DIB-MONKEY!'

'ZIM!'

'DIB-MONKEY!'

'SHUT UP!'

Gaz ended the small feud. Zim stared at the group, and stepped forward. The light from the hallway illuminated the room, yet Dib didn't take the moment to look around at his surroundings. He could hear Violet began to struggle for breath as Zim's large, red eyes rested upon the girl she was carrying. 

'You have my prisoner.'

'She's my sister…' Violet replied, although it didn't do much effect on the situation. 

'You lie! Hand her back or… I'll… eat your shins.' 

The group stared at the alien boy for a few, long seconds, before Dib flung into action.

'_RUN_!'

The teenagers began to run, Violet still carrying her sister, Dib barely having time to snatch up his backpack. The girls followed Dib like a dog with a human tempting it with a juicy bone. There were numerous ways to lose Zim in the underground base, but Dib chose to dart into the room Zim had been in previously. Inside was something Dib had not expected.

Steven Henderson was strapped onto the wall to Dib's right, his now hideously over-large muscles bulging against the straps that held him in place. The obviously experimented-on boy seemed drugged, and was staring at the wall opposite him, his eyelids drooped over each eye. The teenagers stepped forward nervously, staring at their former peer, Rose still clinging to her sister. Dib had an odd feeling that she had passed out, or fallen asleep. Dib was about to take another step towards Steven, when Zim's voice echoed through the room.

'Ah, I see you've found my most ingenious plan yet!'

Dib spun around, and pointed accusingly at the now-grotesque male. 'What did you do to him?'

Zim cackled, and stepped forward. Gir followed, the door slamming shut with a loud slam. Dib couldn't help but imagine the door slamming shut if he were locked in a prison cell.

'My latest experiment. As you may remember, Dib-human, the lesson we had on the marvel called euthanasia. I took a sample of it from the nearest hospital, and tweaked it so it renders the person it's applied to, so that although they are still alive, their free will has died and will only obey commands. They are a human shell. A living robot.'

Dib gasped in horror. 'That's disgusting!'

'Isn't it? Sometimes I marvel at my own intelligence.'

Gaz raised a brow. 'He wasn't saying you're smart…'

Zim didn't reply. 

Dib turned to look at Steven, and crossed his arms over his chest. 'So why is Steven now so… muscular?'

The Irken shrugged obviously wondering the same thing himself. 'I don't know. He just turned out that way. It's useful, though.'

'…How?'

The group of teenagers had started to scuffle back, bumping fallen equipment out of the way, most likely the source of the crashes that they had heard earlier. Zim smirked, and picked up a remote control on the table beside the door. 'Would you like a demonstration?'

'Not really…' Dib replied.

'TOO BAD! You're going to get one! COMPUTER! Let go of Experiment Two-Two Four-Three Nine-One!' 

Steven immediately fell to the floor, the ties moving back into the walls. Zim pushed a button on the remote, and Steven jumped to his feet, perfectly straight, like a soldier standing to attention. 

'Experiment Two-Two Four-Three Nine-One!' Zim cried, 'Attack the pathetic humans!'

Steven spun on his heel and faced the huddled group of teenagers. Suddenly, their adventure to Zim's house seemed to be a perfectly horrible idea. The controlled experiment took a lumbering step forward, and Dib grabbed the first thing he could- a large piece of scrap metal, shaped into a pole. Dib wasn't sure where Zim got it from, but he didn't stop to think. Waiting until Steven was only a few feet away, he swung, the pole slamming into the experiment's side. It made a loud thump, but nothing happened. Steven continued walking. 

Dropping the metal rod, he ran back to where the girls had placed themselves- the wall at the back of the room, Rose still wrapped in Violet's arms- Dib let out a low whine. Steven lumbered forward, in his slow, steady pace, Zim cackling loudly. Dib was literally beginning to quiver, the girls beside him doing the same. Even Gaz seemed more or less frightened- not that her face showed it. 

'Experiment Two-Two Four-Three Nine-One! STOP!' Zim bellowed. Steven stopped. 'Grab the prisoner!'

Steven reached forward, and snatched Rose from Violet's arms. Dib could see Violet's knuckles turning white as she clung desperately to her sister's clothes. Dib was about to leap in and hang on to Rose, as well, yet didn't reach in time. Steven had her. 

'Let her the fuck go!' Violet screeched, storming forward.

__

The girl's mad… Dib thought idly. Violet wasn't exactly Miss Muscle. She wasn't exactly Miss Sporty, either. 

Steven didn't reply to Violet's demand, and only held Rose, who was currently thrashing about unsuccessfully. Violet stormed forward, and grabbed onto her sister's leg.

'I told you to let her go!'

Zim laughed, mocking Violet. 'He only obeys _me_ you pathetic wormbaby!'

'FUCK YOU, ZIM!' Violet cried. Looking about frantically, she ran to the left. Dib watched silently, unsure what to do. Violet returned to face the lumbering piece of meat with a screwdriver. Zim was obviously just as confused as Dib was, although Gaz seemed to have caught on straight away. Looking towards his left, Gaz was more or less twitching, watching Violet with a look of worry. Dib raised a brow, but next thing he knew, there was a sickening squelch from in front of him. Spinning his head, Violet had somehow managed to drive the screwdriver into Steven's left leg. Blood was pumping out freely, Violet's hand red and sticky. She was holding the tool in front of her face as if she had no idea what she had just done, and was trying to comprehend it. Dib was sickened. Not by what she had done- more horrified- but sickened with the steady blood flow. 

Zim, from the front of the room, also seemed horrified. After a moment of silence, Zim's high-pitched voice filled the room once more. 'ATTACK HER!' 

Violet looked up as Steven was about to literally fall on top of her, Rose still in. Out of what seemed instinct, Violet turned and ran. Steven thundered onto the floor, Rose beneath him. 

Another silence insured.

'Oh, shit…'

'Heaven's above…'

'Uh-oh…'

Zim laughed.

Gir laughed.

Violet screamed. 'ROSE!' She darted forward, this time Dib and Gaz following suit. Zim still laughed, Gir having lost interest and was promptly playing with a squeaky toy.

All three teenagers were tugging on the bigger male's body, Rose's small cries of pain muffled by all the weight. After a few, agonizing minutes, the male was lifted. Zim had stopped laughing through their efforts, seeming curious as to what they were doing. 

Rose's body, Dib decided, could be described in one word: Flat. She wasn't completely flat, as such, but there just seemed to be something about her. She was breathing, yes, but it seemed painful for her to do so. Violet crouched beside her sister, her hands literally shaking, her bloody one shaking her sister's shoulder.

'Rose?' she asked quietly. Rose only moaned in response. Grabbing her sister, she held her against her chest. Rose moaned again. 'We're going home soon… I promise. I'll get you home, and you can have a long, hot bath, and I'll make you some rice and chicken, 'kay?'

Rose's moan this time seemed to take more of an effort. As Dib gazed down at the two, he knew, somehow, this would be the last time they would both be holding each other, alive. He didn't know how, but he knew. Violet's body was shuddering occasionally, and a loud sniff from her proved she was holding back tears. Kneeling behind her, he placed a hand over Rose's that was hanging limply down her sister's back. It was cold. Cold like a chill. Cold like death. 

Biting her lower lip, Violet turned to Zim. The alien was just standing there, expressionless, watching the scene in front of him like he was watching the news. With a struggling effort, Violet shuffled forward on her knees, and gently handed her sister into Gaz's opened arms. Violet was becoming quite fond of Dib's younger sister, mainly because she just seemed to be there when Violet had a fright, whether she helped her with popcorn or carrying her sister. Dib described her as apathetic to everything, but Violet thought differently. 

Shifting to her feet, it took the girl all her effort not to burst into tears. 

'She's dead, you know.'

Oh, Heaven's above, it took her so much effort not to break down then. Zim only stared back at Violet.

'So?'

'So? SO! Is that all you have to say?!' Violet stormed forward, and scooped the bloody screwdriver. 'I'll show you fucking SO!' 

Clambering onto the unmoving Steven, who was now on his back, the bleeding in his leg still occurring, Violet drove the tool-made-weapon into the experiments' neck. Blood spurted out, almost like a fountain. It ran down the male's neck, slipped into Violet's hands, and flew over the screwdriver. Dib looked away, at the wall. He couldn't block the sounds out through.

Steven gurgled, most likely unintentionally, the sound seeming to last hours on end. The sound of Violet plunging the screwdriver in repeatedly also sickened Dib. It wasn't until she slammed it in for the fifth time, that the sound stopped. Looking back over, she realized why it had stopped- she had driven the screwdriver into his chest, most likely aiming for his heart. 

Steven was dead.

Violet had killed him.

Dib tried not to think of it like that. Steven was dead, yes, but in a sense he hadn't been human. Swallowing down the bile that was threatening to rise, he crawled to the body of the dead boy, Violet falling off of him with an effort. Trying not to stare down at her bloody hands and now forearms, she crawled to the body of her sister. Gaz handed her over without a word, and Violet immediately scooped her up. Tight-lipped, the group walked out of the room, and past Zim, who didn't say a word.

Dib suspected he was probably trying to work out what happened. Or maybe he had the sense not to say anything, Neither did Gir, who was now investigating the dead lump of meat.

It wasn't until they were at the end of the court, that any of the spoke.

'What're you going to do?' Dib asked quietly, rubbing his arm.

'Go home. Like I promised.' Violet replied, her face grayer than it had been that morning.

'Do you want us to come?'

Violet shook her head. 

'What're you going to tell your mum?' Gaz asked, her face just as pale as Dib or Violet's. Or Rose's.

'Dunno. I'll tell her I was looking for her, I guess… And I ran into these men who took me with them… And… I found her like this. And I ran.'

'And the blood?' Dib finally approached the incident down in Zim's base. It amazed him how Violet could make up a lie so quickly, although he knew the truth would be worse.

'They came at me with blood on their hands. Fresh from a kill. Grabbed me by my forearms, and I struggled to get away. I almost managed to, grabbed Rose and ran.'

There was a pained look on Violet's face as she said her dead sister's name. Closing her eyes, Dib noticed a tear finally streaking down her face. 

'I'll go now.' She choked out, and began to walk off. Dib moved forward to follow her, but Gaz's hand around his wrist stopped him.

'Let her go. I don't think we should be around when she tells her mother.' Gaz whispered. It finally struck Dib how sensitive Gaz could be. Behind her cold exterior, Gaz truly was probably more caring than Dib.

A/N: I really… really… liked this chapter. No matter the length, I loved writing it. 

Poor Violet. I planned this from the beginning, but I hope nobody was expecting it ^^;

Shit, I shed a tear or two when I was writing when Rose was crushed. Poor girl… 

I hope you liked this chapter ^^; A new one will be up soon, but I'm starting school again, soon, so my updates may be long in between. Once a week or so. Maybe longer. 

Just thought you should know.

Anyway, review, and I'll be happy ^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My arse hurts. Er… anyway, it's nearly been a week since I updated, so I decided I'd get a wriggle on and start chapter 7. Yeah… Damn, I stink like sweat. Been dancing for an hour for no reason. And I'm very thirsty…

…

Yeah. Ahem. Well, here's chapter 7 for your enjoyment- and thanks to everyone who reviewed ^_^ Much appreciated.

No witty line today. Make one up yourself.: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

Rose's funeral was on the Saturday after the Tuesday she had died on. Violet had only gone to school on Friday, having missed Wednesday and Thursday. Her her cheeks were blotchy when she did arrive, and although most of her classmates said a kind word or two, she went missing around lunchtime, and Dib didn't see her until after lunch. 

Both Dib and Gaz were invited to both the funeral and wake, although neither of the two really knew Rose. Dib suspected that Violet only allowed them to come for some comfort, but she mainly stuck with her parents and brother during the ceremony. She also appeared to not know that either of her two friends were there, although she and Dib spoke for ten minutes. Dib also mentioned that afterwards, during the wake, and it seemed as if she had not even noticed it. 

About a third of the way into the wake, Violet disappeared. About a quarter of an hour later, Dib finally found her in her room, staring out the window. He gently tapped on the door with one finger, and the soft sound broke the girl out of the trance she appeared to have put herself in. Turning around, Dib noted that her cheeks had the same, blotchy appearance that they had when she arrived at school on Friday. He closed the door behind himself, and walked towards his friend. Violet allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, her face buried in Dib's crisp, white shirt. Stroking her hair slowly, Dib stared out the window at the house next door Violet had a view of. 

'Nice house next door…' Dib commented lightly, trying to cheer up the girl up, although she wasn't crying. Violet let out a choke laugh, although it seemed forced. 

'Yeah… Every night at nine o'clock, the husband and wife go to bed and have sex for half an hour.' She mumbled into his shirt, her hands clenching onto it tightly. 

'And you know this how?' Dib asked, still stroking Violet's hair.

'That window there is their bedroom. They're noisy.'

Dib chuckled, releasing Violet when she wriggled out of her arms. She wiped her cheek, although no tears were present, and leant against her wall. Dib looked about her room, trying to keep her thoughts off the fact they were at her sister's wake. 'You've done a lot of cleaning… No more boxes' he finally settled for. 

Violet nodded, rubbing her arms. 'Yeah… Did it on Thursday… I needed something to do, y'know. So… yeah.' 

Dib bit his lower lip, suddenly realizing how overly neat her room was. There wasn't a trace of dust or dirt anywhere, her bed covers were smoothed down as if they'd been ironed flat, and Dib guessed if he looked in her drawers, everything would be folded. He heard Violet sigh, and she headed to her bed, sitting down upon it. Dib grabbed her swivel chair and sat down on that, leaning against the desk. There was silence in the room, Violet staring at the ground, Dib watching her intently. There was a quiet knock on the door.

'Yeah?' Violet looked towards the door, looking rather miserable. The door opened, and Gaz stuck her head in. 'Come in… There's a real party going on…'

Dib bit his lower lip, his glasses sliding down his nose as he turned his gaze to the ground. Violet's dry sarcasm ended bitterly, her cheeks growing redder until it looked like she was blushing. Gaz stepped in, shutting the door behind her, and sat down on the foot of the bed, a foot or two away from Violet. There was a silence in the room, not even the sound from downstairs penetrating the door. It was as if they were the only people alive. Violet finally spoke, lifting her gaze to Dib.

'How's your arm? It looked kinda nasty before…'

Dib rubbed the arm he had injured, giving a shrug. 'Nothing bad. Just feels like a sunburn.' 

Violet gave a nod, and snatched a pillow. She hugged it tightly, pulling her knees to her chin, the cuffs of her trousers swishing together. There was another awkward silence, Violet rocking back and forth occasionally. Dib slipped off the chair, and walked over to Violet, sitting beside her, an arm around her waist. She shut her eyes, and rested her head upon his shoulder. Gaz spoke softly. 

'Do you want something to drink?' 

Violet gave a nod. 'Yeah, okay…' 

The younger girl moved to her feet, and headed out of the room, the door closing behind her with a soft click. Violet opened her eyes, and stared at the ground.

'D'you still like Zim?'

Dib was unsure how to respond to the question, so he remained silent, and just stared at snow-white wall.

'Dib?'

'I dunno, Violet.'

Violet shifted slightly, and Dib was worried she was going to pull away. Instead, she wrapped an arm around his waist, and resumed resting her head on Dib's shoulder. 'You can tell me the truth; you can't control what you feel and stuff… I won't be mad'

Dib considered what she said, and gave a nod. 'Then yeah… I do still like him… Despite his… Malicious ways.'

Violet just gave a nod, a soft sigh escaping her lips. 'Okay, Dib.'

Her bedroom door was opened once more, and Gaz stepped in, holding a glass of water. Kicking the door shut, she headed towards Violet, and handed her the cold glass. She pulled away from the male, and took a sip, her eyes shut. 

'Thanks, Gaz…' she whispered, head hanging. Dib wriggled uncomfortably, and stood. Violet blinked up at him, and pursed her lips together.

'I'll just… go, okay?' he mumbled. He was beginning to grow a little bit embarrassed, being as he knew he should hate the Irken for possibly destroying Violet's family for a while, if not forever, yet he couldn't tell his feelings that. 

Violet just gave a nod, and Dib scooted out of the room. Silence filled the room once more, and Gaz sat down beside the other girl. Leaning towards her desk, she set the glass on it, and hugged herself. 

'Did the police come around?' Gaz finally asked. Violet nodded.

'Yeah… Just told them what I said I would on Tuesday. They didn't ask too much, because Mum shooed them out when I began to choke up.'

Gaz nodded. 'They come 'round to my house, too. Just asked what time you left, and stuff.'

Violet nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. There was a break in the conversation once more, both girls just staring at one spot on the floor. Finally, Gaz began to talk once more.

'Why don't you cry?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Why don't you cry? You didn't cry at the funeral, you didn't cry at school, according to Dib. And you're not crying now, although you're very red, and it's more or less obvious that you want to. A lot of people cried, except your brother, but I guess that'd be a guy thi-'

Violet cut Gaz off, her eyebrows knitting together. 'Mum doesn't like us crying.'

'Huh?'

Violet shifted to face Gaz, her hands folded in her lap. 'Onyx, Rose… and I, we were never allowed to cry. If we did, Mum would yell at us and tell us there's no point in crying. It does nothing. I haven't been allowed ever since I can remember, and I think the only time I did cry was when I was a baby, and I suspect I grew out of that very quickly.'

Gaz scratched her cheek, taking in what Violet said. 'Why is that? Why doesn't she like you crying? She cried, and so did your Dad.'

Grabbing the pillow she had been holding earlier, Violet gave it a tight squeeze. 'She said she couldn't handle it when people cry, her children included. So… We just didn't cry. Didn't matter the situation- grazed knees, sprained ankles… I didn't cry when I broke my nose, either, although I really wanted to.'

'You shed a tear on Tuesday, though.'

'I didn't mean to. It was an accident.'

Gaz hung her head, gnawing on her lower lip. 'Oh.'

'Gaz?' 

Gaz lifted her head. 'Yeah?'

Smiling softly, Violet let go of her pillow. 'Thanks for being there that night. Dib's great and all- a real friend- but I don't think he'd know what to do if he was in your place. He just seemed like a stunned mullet, whereas you held onto Rose until the very end.'

Gaz's cheeks seemed to turn a slight shade of pink, although it couldn't be called a blush. 'It's all right… I just did it because I think it would have been mean otherwise… Although I have been called a bitch.'

'Is it true you dated Steven?'

There was an uneasy silence, and Gaz realized it must have been the first time since Tuesday Violet brought him up.

'Yeah. Only to piss Dib off. Although I found out he was more of a jerk than I thought. He was a bad kisser, too, although all the girls he ever dated said he was great.'

Violet snorted, and ran her finger over the lining of her shirtsleeve. 'Yeah, well… You don't seem to be the type of person to be sucked into things like that.' 

'I'm not. I only care about pizza, reading and being left alone. And Chinese food.' 

'You don't seem to care about being left alone right now.' Violet pointed out, letting her shirt sleeve go.

'True…' 

Another silence began, and Violet squirmed over, resting her head on Gaz's shoulder. Gaz stiffened, and turned her head to look at Violet. The girl's eyes were closed, a strand of her dark hair falling over her cheek. The black in it, which appeared to have been dyed in, was now only hanging around the tips, her natural coffee-colored hair contrasting with her pale skin. At a closer inspection of her face, Gaz could see a scatter of freckles along her nose, a few pimples mixed among them. Her blotchy cheeks from holding in her tears hid most of the freckles and blemishes on her face, however. There was a small bump in the structure of her nose, although it didn't seem to present being as it was just above the hook of her nose, and Gaz guessed that the bump was there from when she broke her nose. By now, Violet's breathing had started to grow into a slow pattern, and it appeared she had fallen into a sleep. Gaz had the urge to exit Violet's room, although it would be difficult being as Violet was still on her shoulder, and was slowly sinking down, and would soon fall into her lap.

Letting out a somewhat annoyed sigh, Gaz tried to entertain herself by naming animals in alphabetical order.

__

Ant… Beaver… Camel… Dog… Elephant… F… F… Frog! Ergh, Elephant, Gir- oh, fuck, my shoulder's fallen asleep. Just my luck I end up having someone fall asleep on me. She is cute when she's asleep though. 

Looking back down at Violet, Gaz lifted her free hand, and brushed a strand of hair from Violet's face, tucking it slowly behind the girl's ear. A faint smile crossed her lips as she leant over, having another inspection of her face. There were a few odd scars on her face, one running down the length from her eyebrow to the top of her ear, another one above her lip.

__

I'll have to ask her about those later… Gaz thought, tracing the line of the one above her lip with her fingernail. The touch seemed to jerk Violet out of her sleep. Her hand went up, and snatched Gaz's wrist in an instant.

'What were you doing?!' she hissed, before realizing who it was. That didn't make her release Gaz's wrist though.

'Nothing, I was just looking.'

'At what, exactly?'

'Your face.'

Violet raised a brow, and finally let go of Gaz. '_Why_?'

Gaz shrugged. 'I don't know, you fell asleep and I just kind of… looked. I was going to ask you about the scars near your eyebrow and your lip, though…'

Violet shifted uncomfortably, and rubbed her face. 'I got this one,' she pointed to the one near her eyebrow. 'When I fell out of the tree. And this one…' her finger moved to her lip, lingering there for a moment. 'When I was at my old school. I got into a fight with another girl and she hit me in the mouth when I told her she had blubber lips. Honestly, they were huge.'

Gaz smirked, and let out a laugh. 

'She nearly smashed my teeth, but I caught her hand in time. She had this huge ring on her finger, though, and it cut all the way through the skin and I had to get a few stitches.' She sighed lightly, and grabbed Gaz's hand. 'Yeah, so… That's the story of the scars on my face. Tune in next time for the tale of how I ran into a parked car.'

'You ran into a parked car?'

'Yup.'

'How?'

'I dunno.'

Gaz snickered and watched as Violet ran her fingers over Gaz's palm. Her laughter halted, and she silently looked on, her hand starting to tingle as Violet made patterns across the soft flesh. A sigh fell out of her throat, and Gaz glanced up. Violet lifted her head, silently, her pale eyes locking onto Gaz's darker ones. With seeming no control over her body, Gaz felt herself leaning over to Violet, the tip of her nose brushing across Violet's. Their lips were so close, Gaz could feel her nerve endings almost tingling. Within seconds their lips would touch.

That is, they would, if there hadn't been a knock on the door. Violet snapped away suddenly, her head glaring at the door. Dib entered, raising a brow as Gaz fell off the bed, having lost her balance when Violet had jerked away.

'Um… Your mum wanted to know if you wanted some pie…'

'Er, sure… I'll be done in a minute.'

Dib nodded, and shut the door, heading back down the corridor. Violet turned to Gaz who had picked herself up, and was fixing her shirt. Moving off the bed, Violet nodded towards the door.

'Come on, Mum makes great pie.'

Gaz nodded, and turned to the door, her cheeks now seeming to burn. 'Alright.'

A/N: So… You like? Not like? I didn't think Violet and Gaz could she kiss… Just yet, anyway. Heh…

Well, review, and I'll hug you all ^_^ Because I can.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, everybody ^_^ Sorry I haven't updated in ages; I started back at school today. Oh, Heaven's above I hate school. Too much strain on me. And I can't write as much as I'd like, or draw. Not that I'm a brilliant artist, but I love to do it all the same. And I have to get up at ten to six. So yeah. I hate school. Go me.

By the way, I order you to download some Delta Goodrem music. I love it, although I really love rock and heavy metal. Delta Goodrem is more pop, but not… Justin Timberlake-ish. Yeah. She plays a brilliant piano. So listen to her now!! I recommend _Innocent Eyes_, _Not Me, Not I_ , and _Will you fall for Me_. Yup ^^

This disclaimer is so predictable I think I should change it… Um… nah: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

Clenching his teeth shut so tight that his jaw began to hurt, Dib buried his head into the pillow beneath him as he tried in vain to hold back a moan. His normally spiked-up black hair fell against his sweaty forehead, his cheeks flushed pink as he felt the warm, sticky fluid run over his hands as he pulled them away from his erection. He hated what he was doing, particularly about the fact he was thinking about the very alien who had killed his (best) friend's sister. Sure, Violet had said it didn't upset her the least whether or not Dib somewhat lusted after Zim, but he was disgusted for the number of other reasons he shouldn't be doing it. It sometimes made him wonder if that was one of the reasons why he masturbated and fantasized about the Irken male. Dib knew of many teenagers who rebelled against their elders when they said something was wrong and occasionally 'dirty'. Such as oral sex- most of their parents said it was dirty and something that no one should partake in, yet their children still did it. Dib didn't think much of the matter, being as he never had participated in the lunch time activities, and he knew he wouldn't be any time soon.

And Dib also knew that many of his peers participated in masturbating. In fact, some of the males in his classes often had competitions at lunchtime to see who could masturbate the longest and hold back their orgasm for as long as possible. Often, their girlfriends watched and dared one another to join in with them. None of them did, and Dib didn't really want to know about their sex lives. The fact that the young adults actually did that on the school grounds disgusted Dib immensely and wished they wouldn't, but he didn't watch all that long, anyway. It usually made him lose his appetite, too. 

But, against all his wishes, Dib usually found himself rubbing himself, with visions of Zim in his mind. This particular Friday night was no different. Violet had returned to school on the Tuesday after the funeral, and Dib had suspected she was still in mourning on the Monday and that was why she hadn't been at school, but she didn't say anything. Zim seemed to have avoided her for most of the week, although he was unable when they were in the same class together, but since neither of them spoke to one another on a regular bases it was quite easy to keep the silent act up. Dib never knew whether Irken's felt grief over their murders (that is, if they did it regularly) and ever felt guilty, but Zim actually seemed fairly uncomfortable in the presence of the girl. 

Shifting off his bed, Dib pulled his pants back up, and wiped his still-sticky hands on the blue towel he had been lying on to protect his bed sheets. Rolling the towel into a ball, he exited his room, and headed down to the laundry. Gaz was in her room, presumably doing homework, or chatting online. It surprised Dib that Gaz made friends online- she was reluctant to talk to people in reality, but then again, Dib considered, as he entered the laundry in his same, slow manner- some people make friends easier online than offline. Perhaps Gaz was one of those people. Shrugging the thought away, the boy through the towel in the wash basket, and headed back upstairs to the bathroom to wash his hands, being as they were still sticky. 

Gaz had been acting rather odd since the wake. She was still her quiet, sour exterior, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but there was still something strange about the way she acted. Gaz had finally let Violet join her 'exclusive' social life, which Dib had only been allowed in, in the recent years. Dib couldn't tell what Gaz thought of the older girl, but when she left her bedroom that Saturday, she was more silent than usual. The brick she kept around herself to keep the outside world from getting to her was higher than usual. Maybe Violet had said something to her that was private, but Dib wasn't too sure of that. 

Washing his hands thoroughly in the bathroom, Dib let out a sigh as he turned his gaze to his sister's bedroom. The pale yellow light escaped beneath the door, random lyrics occasionally drifting to his ears. He and Gaz had a fairly similar taste in music, but Gaz always played hers louder and for longer periods of time. She rarely wore headphones; usually only when Dib had a test or exam coming up and even then she was reluctant to put them on. Dib, on the other hand, always wore his headphones, mainly out of habit. A faint smile crossed his lips as he headed back to his bedroom, and shut the door. Gaz always retreated to her bedroom within half an hour of arriving home if she could help it, and usually stayed in there until dinner time, and if one of her favorite television programs were on. Tonight was no different. 

Entering his bedroom, Dib quickly changed into his pajamas, throwing his former outfit into the corner of his room. He let out a small, tired sigh, and sat down in front of his computer. Throwing his headphones on his head, and clicking on his music player, he logged online and waited for his Buddy List to appear. Finding Violet online, he double clicked on her name, and a blank instant message appeared, waiting for him to write a message. Pausing for a moment, it took Dib a moment to figure what to say. A blast of music from Gaz's room filtered through Dib's headphones and he finally thought of something to say.  
  
_I'm not insane! says:_

Hey, Violet, do you know what's wrong with Gaz?

It took Violet several minutes to respond, and in that time, Dib checked his emails (most from paranormal websites and the sort) and read a few news articles on his homepage. Finally, the window for the instant message blinked, and Dib pulled it up.

__

Three-ring circus says:

Dunno. Why?

I'm not insane! says:

She's very quiet. Should I be worried about her?

Three-ring circus says: 

Maybe. 

__

I'm not insane! says:

Er, okay. She's been acting like it since… well, Saturday, actually.

Three-ring circus says:

Oh. Okay. Maybe you should talk to her something. I dunno, I don't do the whole confronting family members thing really well.

The last message from her seemed a bit stalled and Dib suspected that maybe she was going to change the last sentence to something else. Throwing the thought away, he halted a few seconds before typing up a reply.

__

I'm not insane! says:

Maybe I should. 

Three-ring circus says:

Well then talk to her.

Biting his lower lip, Dib rested his head on the back of his hand as he watched his bedroom door as if he expected it to fly open with Gaz standing there in her glory. 

__

I'm not insane! says:

Nah, she'll probably scream at me or something. Can you talk to her?

Three-ring circus says:

Already am.

Violet's last comment surprised Dib, so he replied with a simple 'okay' and closed the instant message box. Often Violet didn't reply to those one-worded messages, and she didn't this time. Logging offline, he opened up the spy gear that he had placed in Zim's house of the years, but once it had loaded he didn't pay much attention. Instead, he closed the window, and gave a hearty yawn. Swinging around in his chair, he trotted to his bed, and lay down upon it. He was tired, there was no lie about that, but his mind was racing around a thousand times a minute. The police hadn't come back to question Dib, Gaz nor Violet and her family. There was nothing to tell either. A silent pact had been made between the trio that they would let out nothing about the night, and rely on the story that had been built up between them, which they all used. Violet had come to their house, supposedly to do some homework with Dib, had left around seven and was caught by a group of men whom Violet couldn't identify because at that time it was so dark. She found her sister, and managed to escape although injured one of the men on her way out- thus the other persons' blood on her hands. She ran and got home. Didn't know how Rose died, either. It was a good story, and the police seemed to have bought it.

Rolling onto his stomach, throwing his glasses off in the process, Dib groaned, and buried his face into his pillow, and fell asleep soon after.

__

Three-ring circus says:

Dib's worried about you.

Psychotic insanity says:

I know.

Three-ring circus says: 

Maybe you should talk to him.

Psychotic insanity says:

Nah.

Three-ring circus says:

Why not?

Psychotic insanity says:

Because I don't want to. He's too annoying and will try to give me a big brother talk about Christ knows what.

Three-ring circus says:

Oh. Okay.

Psychotic insanity says:

Hey, Violet?

Three-ring circus says:

Yeah, Gaz?

Psychotic insanity says:

About Saturday… well, were you going to kiss me or something? I've been wondering for a while, actually.

Three-ring circus says:

Um… I dunno. You were there, you should know. I wouldn't think about it, though. It would have been impulse. I was upset and you were there. Couldn't kiss Dib, could I? Like you said, he gives you big brother talks and that's great, but I haven't been around guys for ages and I've always had a large majority of female friends. And in a way you're a friend. So yeah.

Psychotic insanity says:

Okay.

Psychotic insanity has signed offline.

Violet stared at the instant message for a few seconds.

'Maybe I said something wrong…'

__

Dear Diary,

Violet lied. Said it would be on impulse.

Impulse my ass.

She is as bad as guys are.

Lies.

Fuck her.

Not literally. Although I wouldn't mind.

No, that's just stupid.

Is it?

Fuck.

Violet.

Fuck her.

Maybe she was upset. But that doesn't mean she would want to kiss me. Would it? Argh, she's as bad as all the fucking males in this world. Dib included. Not that I'd know about all the guys on the planet, but most likely a large majority of them.

I guess.

Maybe I should have kissed her. Maybe she was waiting for me to make the first move. Or something. I can't help but feel sorry for her, though. Even though Dib said they fought a lot, I can understand she'd be upset about losing her. Of course she would. And she also killed Steven. Maybe I should cross that out… 

There. Crossed it out. Maybe I should eat this paper. Nah. Ink poisoning would be kind of bad.

Maybe I should go and kiss Violet myself.

…

Shit.

Just realized something.

I fucking have a crush on her.

Fuck.

-Gaz.

A/N: I'm tired and my friend and I had a huge argument in the midst of this.

I love instant messaging. Nobody can interrupt you.

I need sleep.

Next update will be in a week because school needs to die. Jesus Christ, I'm tired.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh, Heaven's above, I hate not being able to go online until late at night, only to be kicked off again when Mum decides to check her emails and ends up being online for the rest of the night…

Anyway, I'm going to update the fic again on no reviews (how very disappointing). I do hope I receive reviews this time *hint hint*. By the way, innuendoes are very fun to write. 

Disclaimer of impending doom! I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

Cool flesh-on-flesh. Beads of sweat trickling down the temple. Soft cries of pain. Lips trembling. Fists clenching the sheets below. Teeth biting the lower lip, the pain becoming unbearable, and…

'YOU BLINKED! I WIN!'

Violet scowled, rubbing her stinging eyes. 'Shut up, Dib.' 

Dib just laughed, as he, too, began to rub his eyes. His glasses were folded beside him, and he reached down to pick them up. Sliding them on, he looked up at his female friend, who was perched in front of him on his bed, almost attacking her face with her hands. It was Saturday night, and Violet had more or less invited herself over for the weekend. Her bag was by the bedroom door, fallen on its front.

'You only won because I'm not good with seeing things up close.'

'Then get glasses.' Dib replied, jumping off his bed, and stretching out his somewhat cramped limbs. Violet looked up at him, and pulled her legs out from underneath her. Flexing her feet so they were pointed as far as they could go, she let out another angry scowl.

'I had some, but they were sat on by my Mum.'

'Then buy new one' Dib suggested, rolling his eyes as he flicked his back.

'Nah.'

Raising a brow, Dib headed towards his computer desk and sat down upon the chair. 'Why not?'

Violet stood up, and walked towards the boy. 'I dunno. I just don't feel like getting a prescription again, and all those bloody tests… Anyway, I had three pairs of glasses in less then eighteen months, and they just made my eyesight worse. I'm kinda used to it now, save the headaches I get.'

Dib just nodded, and found himself twiddling with the frames of his own glasses. 'I see. Do you want a chair?' 

Violet shook her head, and sat upon the ground, crossing her legs in front of her. There was a moment of silence, until Violet pointed at the equipment on Dib's desk. 'What's with all that crap?'

Dib spun around in his chair, and stared at the various bits of machinery on and around his desk. 'Oh. Computer stuff… There's the normal stuff- printer, scanner, you know, that shit- and then there's stuff the Swollen Eyeball sent me… and stuff I picked up… from… Zim's house…' he ended up stumbling over his last few words, his fingers pressing hard against the desk. He could almost swear he could feel Violet stiffening behind him, or maybe it was the fact the room was suddenly a whole lot quieter. He slowly began to turn around, but found that Violet probably hadn't been listening at all. 'Violet?'

'Spi… der…' she softly said, in a singsong tone. Dib looked down, and saw the large, furry spider crawling over her hand.

'Where'd that come from?' Dib asked, and stood up, heading towards her.

'Under the door…' Violet replied, still in the musical manner. Her face had gone into a ghostly gray, almost matching her eyes. Her breathing was slow, and inaudible, her body quite stiff. Dib took a single, small step forward, hands out in front of him as if to coax her, or to make peace with the spider that was currently crawling up her arm. Violet's eyes grew wider, watching the spider so intently it was as if her eyes would explode from their sockets.

'Don't move,' Dib whispered all though it was far from necessary. 'I'll get it off you…'

'Hurry… It's going to eat me, I know it…'

Biting his lower lip, Dib searched his room, and found a magazine under his desk. He grabbed it quickly, rolled it up, and positioned himself so he could get a good swipe of the arthropod. Drawing in a deep breath as the spider reached the girl's shoulder, his arm came down in a smooth curve, and connected the spider. It flew off Violet's shoulder, and landed several feet away. Rushing forward, Dib smacked the spider again, and shoved it under the door. Before Violet could say anything, Dib had opened the door, and was literally chasing the insect down the staircase. It scuttled into the kitchen, and Dib grabbed the first thing he guessed would catch it. Scooping a soapy bowl from the sink, he found the spider heading under the fridge. Lunging over, he smacked the bowl on the spider, capturing it. Panting, he watched the spider- that he guessed was a huntsman or similar- and watched it try to crawl up the sides. 

'What're you going to do with it?' Violet asked, standing in the doorway. Dib looked over his shoulder, his glasses askew on his nose.

'I dunno. Take it outside, most likely.'

Violet nodded, her arm twitching as she stared at it. 'How'd it get in your room?'

'Probably escaped from Dad's lab, I guess. He occasionally experiments on creepy-crawlies.'

Just nodding, Violet took a large step back as Dib literally dragged the bowl, with the spider still under it, towards to bench. Groping over it, he found the container's lid, and slid it underneath the bowl. With the arthropod now successfully caught, he headed towards the front door, Violet crying out as he walked past her.

Releasing the prisoner was more difficult then Dib had previously imagined. It was reluctant to be caught, but it was also reluctant to be free. In the end, Dib just left the bowl outside, on its side. When he entered his house once again, Violet was pressed up against the wall, whining quietly.

'What's wrong?' he asked quietly, shutting the door behind him,

'I don't like spiders…' she mumbled quietly, her right eye twitching. Dib let out a soft 'oh', and motioned for her to follow him. Violet nodded, and they headed back up the stairs. Gaz's loud, pounding music could be heard from her room, each beat creating a vibration on the floor. Entering Dib's room once again, Violet shut the door behind them, her fingers lingering on the knob. 

'I really, really don't like spiders…' Violet mumbled, dropping her hand.

'Understandable.' 

Dib sat back down on his swivel chair, ankles crossed. He watched quietly as Violet walked slowly to Dib's bed, and sat down upon it. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Dib felt as thought Violet was going to ask him something rather difficult. He braced himself when she drew in a deep breath, and opened her mouth to speak.

'Am I a bad person, Dib?'

The boy paused, pursing his lips together. He felt a simple 'no' would not answer her question in the way it should be answered, and thought slowly, Violet making no attempt to make him hurry up.

'Why do you ask that?' he finally settled for.

Violet looked up in Dib's direction, but looked past him, somewhere Dib wouldn't be able to find. 'I killed someone… yet I can't kill a spider… I took someone's very life from their veins and kill them in such a manner that it was grotesque… I think even Zim was slightly repulsed, but then again I don't know him all that well. But I still did it… I literally had blood on my hands. Yet a simple spider scares me… Doesn't that make me a bad person?'

Dib hunched forward, listening to Violet obediently. 'I wouldn't say you're a bad person… It was a huge spider after all, and, well, Steven was under the influence of whatever Zim gave him…'

'Yes. Steven was under the influence of something. Would he have crushed my sister in a different situation?' Violet didn't stop to hear Dib's response. 'No, he wouldn't have. I think that makes me a bad person, Dib, I killed him when he had no control over what he was doing.'

There was a soft pause, and when Dib spoke his voice was hushed. 'Well _I_ don't think you are.'

The night came quickly, and the three teenagers feasted on a variety of cheese and Mexican pizza. Dib nor Violet approached the subject after the spider incident, but to Dib it was obvious Violet was still fussing over the subject in her mind. At eleven PM, the two elder teenagers had both begun to yawn, although Gaz was still alert as ever. Finally, Dib and Violet retreated to the formers' bedroom, and changed for the evening. A small bed of blankets and pillows was laid down on the floor, and Violet curled up in that, Dib in his bed. Few words were exchanged, but most were blocked out by Gaz's still loud music. Soon, Dib was asleep, and Violet was listening to his steady breathing more than the music. She was on longer tired. Siting up, she stared at the dozing boy, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. A sigh escaped her breath, as she plucked at the loose pieces of wool on her sweater. The night was cool, and a chill ran through her spine. Moving to her feet, careful to not wake Dib, she adjusted her shorts she was wearing, and headed out of the room, closing the door was quietly as possible. She waited a moment in case Dib awoke, and when she heard nothing but the loud pounding of the music from the opposite room, she paced down the corridor. The coarse carpeting prickled her feet, and the cold tiles of the bathroom she had entered was an extreme contrast. Flicking the light switch, the sudden light made her shut eyes until she felt she could open them. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, rubbing her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she hunched over the sink, and spun the tap on. Washing her face out of nothing to do, she tucked her short hair behind her ears, and turned the tap off. She stared at her reflection for a few moments, until a voice broke the silence.

'A little vain, are we?'

Spinning around, she placed a hand on her chest until she realized who it was. 'Gaz… You scared me…'

'Not as much as the spider did' Gaz retorted, stiffly. Raising a brow, Violet pressed her back against the sink.

'How did you know about that?'

'I heard Dib run out, and then you. I heard the words 'spider' and stuff, so yeah…'

Violet nodded, glancing around the bathroom. 

'I set the spider in Dib's room.' Gaz suddenly said. Violet's head whipped around.

'_You_?! Why?!'

Gaz shrugged. 'I dunno. I felt like it.'

Violet huffed, and pushed past Gaz. 'Oh, that's _so_ nice of you.'

Gaz glared and stalked behind Violet. 'And you would know? I'm not the one who went a "screwed" Steven!'

Violet whipped around, raising a brow. 'I didn't screw anyone.'

'It was a pun, Violet, a _pun_'

There was a sudden pause as Violet suddenly realized the real meaning of Gaz's words. Her face paled, and she stiffened. 'That wasn't very nice, Gaz.'

'Well I'm not a nice person, according to you.'

'Well you didn't need to bring that up. Especially not now.'

'Why ever not?'

Violet shifted her weight from foot to foot before replying. 'Because… I'm not up to it.'

Gaz mumbled something incoherently under her breath, and shoved her way past Violet. Flinging her bedroom door open, a wave of music flying out, she stormed in and slammed the door. Gaz sighed in her room, and headed to her computer. Sitting down, she changed songs on her player, and resumed her prior conversation with one of her online friends. After three minutes or so, she heard a loud rap on her door. Letting out a groan, she closed the instant message box, and spun around in her chair.

'What is it?' she called. The door squeaked open, and Violet's head popped in. There was a pause, and Gaz spoke once again. 'What?'

'Can I come in?'

Gaz spun around once more in her chair, signed off the chat program, and mumbled 'yeah, whatever.' 

The door was shut, and Violet's presence filled the room. Gaz stared at the computer screen, watching nothing in particular. Finally, Violet spoke.

'What're you listening to?'

Gaz sighed, as if it was a difficult question. 'Orgy. The Obvious.' 

'Cool…'

'You like them?'

'Haven't really listened to them before… But I guess I like a few of their songs.'

'Okay.'

Gaz scratched her right eye, the conversation straining her somewhat. She stood and headed towards Violet, standing less than a foot away from her. 'Why did you come into my room? Was there some reason as to why you want to be in presence? I'm a special to you? Have you any idea what I even think of you?' Gaz was using the same tactics teachers used to interrogate a misbehaving student: ask lots of questions to get them confused and admit what they did. Gaz wasn't sure what she wanted Violet to admit, if anything. 

Violet wriggled, uncertainly, looking about the younger girl's room as if in search of an answer. 'I… don't know…'

'Exactly. You don't know.'

Violet frowned, and took a step back. She stumbled over a book on the ground, and ended up falling back first onto the bed, only being able to land on it when she grabbed onto the post. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, she silently growled at Gaz, whom was staring apathetically at her.

'No need to act all high and mighty, Gaz, it's not as if you're going to get any praise.' 

Gaz stormed forward, leaning forward. 'Really now?'

'Yes, really. You're acting as if you're the queen of God knows what when really you're probably really insecure and just plain weird!'

'Well you hang around with _Dib_!'

'I like Dib! He's nice and not about to go and freak me out with a fucking spider!'

'It was a joke! You just took it wrong! You're so fucked up in that brain of yours that you don't realize humor! You need a fucking good slap in the head!' Gaz snapped, leaning dangerously close to Violet.

'Screw yo-'

Violet's sentence was cut off by Gaz's lips being pressed roughly upon her own. A tiny, pathetic sound came from Violet, and she managed to push Gaz off of her.

'What the fuck was that about?!' she cried.

Gaz took a large step back, seeming rather off-put about what had just happened. 'Well that's what was going to happen last week. It was kind of obvious, dontcha think?'

'Yes! I mean… no… I mean… FUCK!' Violet shook her head, and seemed rather confused by her surroundings.

'What the hell's wrong with you?' Gaz asked, trying to regain some of her composure she had lost in the kiss.

'It's wrong that I want to do that again!' Violet cried, before storming from the room, and back into Dib's bedroom.

A/N: Yay, Violet's in denial.

I want pie.

And syrup.

Yay!

Review, please, I beg you x_x; Feeeed my review hunger.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: *yawns* Sick of being sick. But hopefully I'll be able to miss school for a day or two, because I am actually quite sick. Knowing my mum though, I most likely won't be able to. Grr. 

And thank you to the two wonderful people who reviewed =D You both receive big, big love!

Oh, and by the way, this chapter contains a small amount of violence. Because I want it to.

Disclaimer of impending doom! I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

An eerie silence filled the kitchen the next morning, and it made Dib more unsettled than he would have liked to be. Gaz sat opposite Violet, who was eating a bowl of Grape Flakes. Gaz would eat some of her own cereal and glare at the other female. Dib was watching this with a curious look in his eyes, wondering what was going on. 

Finally, Gaz seemed content with her meal, and pushed her chair from the table. She stood, gathered her bowl and carried it to the sink. Setting it down, she then turned on her heel and briskly left the room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Violet pushed her bowl away from her.

'I think I should go home soon.'

Dib raised a brow, and pushed a slice of banana under the milk in his bowl. 'What's going on with you and Gaz?'

Violet raised a brow, and moved to her feet. 'Why…?'

'Well she's been giving you death glares all morning. Not to mention that even Gaz usually doesn't want to kill someone unless they've done something to her…'

'I didn't do anything!' Violet snapped, before rushing out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Dib watched her, trying to find his voice.

'I never said you did…' he mumbled quietly.

At ten to eleven, Violet had her bag packed and was ready to set off home. Dib was still trying to get whatever was nagging at Violet out of her, but she just went silent or snapped at him again. Finally, the boy gave up and told her he would see her at school the next morning. Happy with that, she left the household and began home. She had barely walked past the house three doors down when she heard a call behind her. Stopping, she turned around, and found Gaz hopping towards her, trying to pull a shoe on her foot. Quirking a brow, Violet adjusted her weight, and placed a finger on her lips.

'What the hell do you want?' she screeched, but Gaz, unfazed more or less stormed up to Violet, wordlessly. Letting out a sigh, the older girl just turned and led the way to her house. The silence between them grew over the slow minutes, until neither of them could handle it anymore.

'Dib told me to walk you home, just so you know I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart.'

'I never knew you _had_ a heart' Violet replied, snappishly. Gaz just snorted in reply. A speechless moment insured, and lasted for the rest of the journey. As they crossed the driveway, Violet broke it with a long sigh. Gaz cocked her head, and seemed as if she was about to say something cruel. Violet cut her off, however.

'You wanna come in for a drink or something?' 

Gaz mumbled something under her breath, but nodded. Turning to the door, Violet pushed it open, and entered. Gaz followed wordlessly, and shut the door behind her as she did so. Following the girl, the maroon-headed girl seemed to be uninterested in her household, although she did speak when she heard the music upstairs.

'It would just be my brother.' Violet replied. 'Much like you, he refuses to listen to his music with headphones on.'

Gaz snarled, but gladly accepted the glass of cola that was shoved into her hand. Taking her own glass, Violet led her upstairs, her bag on her back bouncing with each step. Unsure as to where the girl was taking her, Gaz just kept following silently. 

Finally, Gaz found herself in Violet's bedroom. Violet set her bag on the ground and took a sip from her glass. Motioning for the other girl to sit down, she closed the door with a soft click. Gaz, who was now sitting upon her bed, watched quietly. An awkward silence began, as both girls recalled the situation, which occurred in the bedroom previously, and the previous night's events. Violet paced to the other side of the room, and sat down upon a chair, nursing her glass. Swinging her legs, she finally spoke.

'You can go if you want.'

Gaz glared up at her. 'I just followed you.'

'So you can go.'

'What if I don't want to?'

'Then stay.'

Mumbling something incoherently under her breath. Gaz stood, and stormed to the door. She set her now-empty glass down on the cupboard. 

'What did you say?' Violet asked, a sharp tone to her voice. 

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

Violet stood, her knuckles white. 'Where're you going?' she asked.

'Home.' 

'FINE!'

Violet's voice echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls. Gaz's brow lifted, and she twisted in her spot. 

'Are you feeling okay?' she asked uncertainly. Violet let out a low groan, and threw her glass at Gaz. Ducking, the glass smashed over her head on the door, and shards of it rained down upon the girl. Cursing loudly, she leapt onto her feet, and stared at her, unwaveringly. 

'You fucker!' she snapped, and jumped over to her, tackling her to the ground. Gaz's fist connected with Violet's shoulder, who had lifted her arm to protect her face. Pain flew through the girl's arm, vomit preparing to surface. Snarling, she lifted her legs, kneeing Gaz in the groin. Hissing in pain, Gaz grabbed a handful of Violet's hair, pulling at it violently. A howl escaped her throat, and she lifted her hands, trying to release her hair. Finding her efforts in vain, Violet snarled, and clamped her teeth down on Gaz's shoulder.

Screaming, Gaz let go, and tried to push Violet off of her. Violet didn't release, though, and somehow managed to get a better grip. Tears sprung in Gaz's eyes, yet she refused to let them fall, and just kept trying to push the girl off of her. After two, painful minutes, her arm was released, blood seeping through her shirtsleeve.

'You fucking BITCH!' Gaz snapped, her eyes full of hatred. Violet narrowed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. 

'Well, yeah.' 

Gaz just sniffed huffily in reply, and continued to rub her arm. Standing, she turned, and headed to the door, crunching the glass into the carpet. She was about to open the door, when she heard Violet rise. Preparing herself for another attack, she stood still, poised to do… something. Instead, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Sorry.'

Gaz lowered her gaze, her arm on fire where Violet's hand was. Gaz could sense that Violet wanted to say something else, so she remained silent.

'Look, I've been acting a little bit odd lately, especially after... you know, Rose. Um… Look. I'm honestly sorry. Okay?'

Gaz shivered and turned to face Violet. 'I… forgive you. And I'm sorry too…'

Violet just nodded, hugging herself. She bit her bottom lip, and seemed to be going over something in her mind. Gaz opened her mouth to say something, but found herself unable to- Violet was kissing her. Once the initial shock wore off, she calmed her racing heart, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Violet clutched her close to her chest, and kissed her, feverishly.

After several, blissful minutes, Violet pulled away, red in the face. 'You should go…' she managed to croak out, her voice hoarse. Nodding, Gaz left the room, and let herself out, a tiny smile playing upon her lips.

A/N: OMG, this chapter SUCKED!  
  
Review, and hit me over the head with this chapter's suckiness x_x; 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: And Jay updates! OMG OMG OMG SHOCK!!! And, I'm dedicating this to someone, just because I can and this is my fic, and I can do whatever I want with it. 

This chapter is now dedicated to 'Author of Stuff' being as she managed to whack me enough with her funny words to convince me to update. So I am.

I like disclaimers, they keep lawyers away from me: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), possibility of sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

Violet wanted Dib to know. Know everything.

The past few weeks seemed to have passed in slow motion. Everything Violet did seemed to go too fast, and programs on the television seemed to go on for too long. She had even checked the clock on her bedroom wall several times to make sure it wasn't ten minutes slow.

And truth be told, a heavy feeling seemed to be hanging over her head.

After the kisses with Gaz, Violet also felt uncomfortable around Dib. Not the uncomfortable feeling one gets when they walk in on someone naked but the uncomfortable feeling of 'Oh-my-God-I-kissed-your-sister-and-we're-the-same-gender' feeling. 

Dib didn't seem to pick up on the feeling, but if he did, he made sure Violet didn't know. Yet he did seem to notice her rather dark mood- something she had gotten when the dark feeling had came upon her. 

The boy had been picking up on it for a few days, yet he was unsure as to whether he should ask her about it. He wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk about it- he figured it may be because of Rose. But, Dib finally decided to ask her about it. 

There was a pupil free day on the first Thursday of October- Dib decided on that day. He almost had to force her to go out with him that day. Packing a picnic lunch, he walked to her house, literally forced her out of bed, and shoved her down the road to the local park.

Sitting down beside a path that wove through the park, their backs against a wide tree, Dib finally asked her what was wrong- was she depressed, maybe? 

Dib was mostly worried she wouldn't respond. Instead, she didn't hold back on anything.

'Dib…'

Dib looked up from the concrete he had been staring at when he had spoken to her.

'Yes?'

'I… God, everything's been going wrong lately. I mean, you know that right? Fuck, after Rose… Shit, I feel so screwed up in the head, as if someone's got a jackhammer and taken out some of my brain, and I'm holding it in this jar, and even I'm confused… I even fucking flunked my English test, and that's one of my best subjects! Everything has been such a challenge lately. Even getting out of bed has been a struggle… Do you think this could be joined to what happened? With Rose and Steven and Zim?'

'It might be…' Dib put in. Violet sighed, and shook her head.

'It probably is. You know, Mum has been a lot more… I dunno… Weird lately. I knew Rose was her favourite- even Onyx and Dad knew. God, Dad… He barely comes home anymore. Only Onyx has remained somewhat like himself... And… Dib, I kissed Gaz.'

Dib's eyebrows shot up. '… What?'

'I kissed Gaz. Twice… Three times? God, I dunno.'

Dib paused, his eyes wide behind his spectacles. Slowly, he drew in a breath, and stared at Violet's distant face. Frankly, he had no idea as to what to say. 'O-oh… okay…'

'Well… Gaz kissed me first… When I was at your house and the spider incident? And I kissed her when she took me home the next day…' All the time she had been talking, she hadn't been looking at Dib. They were sitting in a park, beneath a tree, the lush, green grass spread out in front of them like a pool. Violet had been staring at the dozens of trees a hundred or so feet away from them. Now, though, she turned, and stared at Dib, in a rather unnerving manner. 'You're not angry, are you?'

'Er… I don't know what I am…' Dib choked out. 'But I don't think I'm angry. Shocked, yes. Very… very… shocked… I didn't even know you felt like that for Gaz.'

'Neither did I.'

Violet paused, and looked away from Dib. Silence sat between them for a few moments, before Violet opened her mouth, and whispered: 'Dib?'

'Yes, Violet?' Dib also whispered in replied.

'Do you know where Zim been the past week?'

Dib paused. Zim hadn't been attending school for quite a while- not that Dib minded. In fact, Dib hadn't even noticed. Yet now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard a peep out of him. And that made him more nervous than Violet's previous stare. 

'I… I don't know.' 

There was a pause, and finally Dib spoke once again.

'Do you know where Gaz is?'

'No,' Violet replied, still whispering, 'haven't seen her all day. Why?'

'When I got up this morning, she wasn't there. She didn't even leave a note to say…' Dib stopped, going over his words. Suddenly, Dib was frightened. Not even Gaz was known to sneak out of the house before dawn without a word. Trying to calm his breathing, Dib watched the people in the park walk about, most with dogs. There were about a dozen or so.

'Um… Okay… Er…' Dib gave up on his sentence.

There was a soft crunch behind the two, and Violet turned to peer around the tree. 'Dib…?' she began, yet didn't finish. Snapping his head to the right, Dib saw Violet's lifeless body fall onto the roots of the tree. Looking up, Dib opened his mouth to cry for help, yet never finished as he, too, fell onto the ground.

***

Gaz's head was aching. And not just a mild ache, like a headache one gets after studying too hard, but a vomit inducing, bleary-eyes, thumping migraine. Hell, what she felt could probably beat a migraine. 

All around her there was silence. Gaz was grateful for that much. Any sound, and the girl suspected she would vomit all over herself. Struggling under the restraints she found she had around her wrists and ankles, Gaz forced herself to open her eyes. Darkness surrounded her, the silence making her feel as if she were thousands of miles under the ground. Forcing herself onto her backside- she had been lying down, on her side previously- the cool air nipped at her bare skin. Her pajamas- a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of long, flannel slacks- did nothing to warm her in the cool air.

Looking about as best as she could around the blackness, Gaz tried to remember what had happened to get her into the situation she was currently in.

And she thought.

And thought.

And thought.

Until she realised she couldn't remember anything. 

Sighing- the sounds causing her to cringe in pain due to her headache- she began to untie her ankle restraints with the almost impossible movements of her hands. Within a few moments, her legs were free, and with her toes, she began to pick at the ropes around her wrists. Finally, after what seemed hours, she was free.

Moving to her feet, Gaz placed a hand to her head. One thing she figured was that she had to have been knocked out in the wee hours of the morning. The pain in her head told her that much- something must have hit her hard to give her that much pain. Ignoring it, though, she made her way around wherever she was.

She soon learnt that it was quite large- probably just over seventy feet- and the walls were made of a cool metal. She had stopped several times to rest her head upon it, letting the cool take her headache away. The room was in a somewhat circular shape, and a few ladders came down from what she presumed to be a ceiling. Gaz had run into quite a few of them, and on one occasion she had stubbed her toe, causing her to vomit what remains she had of her dinner from the previous night. 

When she had done with exploring the perimeter of the room, she began the inner area. She groped blindly, yet found nothing, but a rectangular metal box that went higher than Gaz could reach. She presumed it went up to wherever the ladders went to.

Pursing her lips together, her headache having disappeared slightly, she crawled back to where she guessed her ropes were. She found them, and toyed with them, thinking to what she could do. Finally, the girl lifted her head, and stared to where she guessed the rectangular box was.

The blackness had still engulfed her, and the silence (which had begun to grow deafening) was still there. 

Standing, she tied the ropes around her right arm, and headed in that direction. Finding it, she placed her hands on the cool material, and placed her forehead upon it. The cold touch of her made her headache fade a little bit more, yet that didn't give Gaz a start. What did was the fact she could feel a certain emptiness behind the wall. Unlike the other walls, what was hidden behind the long box was air. Cocking her head to a side, her somewhat mattered hair falling down her shoulder, she went to the wall behind her, and pressed her ear upon it. 

Nothing.

Rushing back, excitement growing in her chest for some reason that was beyond her, Gaz then pressed her ear upon the inner wall. 

Yes, there was something empty about it. For reassurance, she gently tapped the tip of her finger upon it. And then she heard it.

As soft as it was, there was an echo behind the metal.

Gaz then realised it. She was under something. Under a building.

Stepping away from the echo-wall, Gaz tiptoed to the un-echoing-wall, patted about for a few minutes, and found one of the dozen ladders. Drawing in a deep breath, she stepped onto the first rung, the pressure of her weight pushing her foot down onto the rung. Gaz gazed once more into the empty blackness behind her. Then, with all the courage she could muster, she started her long journey up.

Gaz's hands shook terribly as she did so, and at several points she doubted if she could go on. Her migraine had returned, stronger than before, and she didn't dare stop to rest her head upon the round, metal rungs. Sweat was building up on her palms, and she shook when she stopped to wipe them on her pants. 

She didn't have a good judge of time, but by the time she finished climbing the ladder, and landed on a platform, she guessed she had been climbing for fifteen minutes. She lay down upon the metal platform she had paused on, and breathed loudly, her chest heaving. She closed her eyes, and soon her breathing slowed down. The ropes were beginning to cut into her arms, but she didn't bother to adjust them.

When her breathing had finally slowed to a normal pace, she strained her ears to hear something- anything. She had been waiting for several minutes, when she finally did hear something. It was very quiet, but a sound nonetheless- it was a deep pulsing, like a drum beat in the distance. Frowning, Gaz sat up, and continued to strain her ears. It was constant, and rhythmic. 

The sound gave her confidence, and she moved onto her feet. Groping around for a wall, she found one, and moved along it. She almost cried when she found another ladder. Drying her hands on her pants, she soon began up once more.

After another fifteen, long minutes, the ladder began a change of angle. It now went along what Gaz presumed to be a forty-five degree angle, and this frightened Gaz much more than straight up. After several more minutes, it began up again at ninety degrees, but after twenty or so rungs, the ladder stopped.

Uncertainly, Gaz reached up, on arm hooked around the rung, and groped about. What she found was somewhat a blessing, somewhat a curse.

She found a doorknob.

Letting out a whimper, she peered about, yet found no light. Only the same darkness she couldn't even see through. Even the sound she heard earlier had stopped. Closing her eyes, she positioned herself so she could go through the door easily, and placed her hand on the cool knob. Then she opened the door, muttering only one sentence as she did so:

'Darkness, be my friend.'

A/N: Robbie Williams rules. Yessirre he does. As does The Birthday Massacre. 

Now review. Because I liked writing this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: YES Author of Stuff is now a transvestite BECAUSE I MADE HIM HAR HAR  
  
Anyway, I wanted to take a break from my school assignments and stuff so I'm writing the next chapter. What fun. No, really, I'm serious.  
  
Disclaimer, woo!: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.  
  
Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), possibility of sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity... I'm so stupid...  
  
Blackness surrounded Gaz like a large blanket that she couldn't claw her way out of. She crawled through the door, her limbs shaking from over-use, and although she just wanted to lie down and rest, she forced her way through. Standing, one arm holding the door in place, she grabbed the door handle, and closed it. The click of the lock sliding in place seemed to thunder throughout the room she was in, and she fretted that her kidnapper would hear. Ready to throw herself back into the hole behind the door, she found no threatening footsteps, and let herself sigh. Edging her way back around the wall, like she had done in the previous room, she found the same, cool metal walls that she was beginning to grow used to. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she rubbed her hand up and down the wall, finding nothing to soothe her high level of expectancy. She took her time groping along the walls, yet as she neared the halfway mark of her journey around the room, her hope of finding another door was fading. Yet, as she stopped to rest her nerves, which were on edge, a sound behind the wall warned her of someone approaching. Gulping, she pressed her back against the wall, and held her breath tightly. Her mind fought over the idea of closing her eyes or keeping them open, yet she didn't end up reaching a decision when a second door, seemingly out of nowhere, opened. Dim light filled the room, yet Gaz didn't bother to investigate the room, keeping all her energies into staying what she hoped was invisible. She watched as a small figure entered, dragging what seemed a large sack behind them. Without turning around, the kidnapper pulled the sack opened, and, with what seemed a lot of effort, forced something out. Gaz couldn't see what, though, being as it was only a mere silhouette. Seemingly satisfied, the figure picked up the sack, turned back around, and, to Gaz's relief, didn't spot her. The door shut, and the dim light disappeared once more, and she was stuck back in darkness.  
  
The girl waited several moments, before nervously approaching where she guessed the contents of the sack was poured out. It was soft, and quite warm. It took the teenager several seconds to realise it was a body. Her hand flew up to her mouth, and she wondered if it was dead or alive, and if it were alive, how long for. Breathing shakily, she scrambled a few steps back, and dragged the body onto their back. A soft moaning filled the air, and Gaz worried if the person would come back and see what was the trouble. When they didn't, Gaz gently patted the knocked-out person's cheek- or where she thought it was.  
  
Gaz whispered quietly 'Hey, wake up, we've gotta get outta here!'  
  
The person moaned once again, and Gaz felt their hand swipe unintentionally against their arm, and rub their head. When they didn't respond, the purple- haired young woman let out a groan of her own.  
  
'Look, I'm sorry to do this, but if we don't get a wriggle on, we'll probably be dead meat soon, okay?'  
  
She was answered once again with a moan. Letting out an annoyed hiss, she jumped to her feet, and with her arms stretched out in front of her, she walked around the room slowly. She discovered that, unlike where she was placed, the room she was currently in did not have metal pipe in the middle. Instead, it had one on the left-hand side of the room- the side she never got around to searching. This comforted Gaz somewhat, when she heard the nothingness behind it. She rested her tired body against it for a few seconds, and loosened the ropes she still had around her arm. Her headache had disappeared somewhat, mostly due to the lack of sound and light, but she kept her head upon the cool metal all the same, and listened to the gentle breathing of her new jail companion. Finally, growing agitated of the other person's lack of movement and her own growing desperation to escape her prison, she stormed over and shook the individual the best she could.  
  
'Oi, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey, sweetie. I'm sorry to break you from your dreamland, but incase you haven't realised it, we've got to get our asses going if you wish to survive.'  
  
The person let out a soft whine, and Gaz had the feeling she had their attention.  
  
'That's better. Now, can you tell me your name?'  
  
'Um... Vi... Violet...'  
  
Gaz sat back on her heel, and scrunched her face up. 'Violet? Violet Douglas?'  
  
'Gaz?' Violet seemed to struggle as she sat up, and she groped about until she found Gaz's knee. 'What're you doing here?'  
  
'The question should be what are you doing here? I went to bed and I woke up here.' Gaz shot back. She wasn't annoyed, but she was getting more and more frustrated about hanging around in the round room.  
  
'I don't know... I was sitting in a park with Dib when...'  
  
Gaz tilted her head, and clasped Violet's cold hand in her own. 'When what?'  
  
'Zim...'  
  
'Zim?'  
  
'Yeah. He... Hit me over the head with something...'  
  
Gaz shook her head, only to make her headache come back, stronger than ever. 'Zim? What the hell? Why would he do that?'  
  
Violet crept forward, and rested herself against Gaz's chest. Surprised, Gaz almost fell over in shock, yet slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl.  
  
'I don't know.' The brunette whispered into Gaz's chest. 'I just hope Dib's okay.'  
  
Running her fingers through Violet's hair, Gaz let herself allow the affection she was bestowing on the girl. A few moments past, until Gaz's nerves almost screamed at her to move.  
  
'Look, Violet, we've gotta get a wriggle on- Zim, if he is behind this, might be back soon and I think it'd be best if we move. I was actually in a different room, downstairs, if you could call it that, and I climbed up a ladder to get here. Do you have any ropes on? I did, so I guessed you would...'  
  
Violet let out a sniff, and pulled herself away from the female. 'Um, yeah, yeah actually I do. 'round my ankles.'  
  
Gaz let Violet pulled the ropes off, and once she was free, Gaz took the piece of cord from her. Tying them around her arm with the other ropes, she told Violet to grab her arm so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
'We may have a walk in front of us or something... It'd be kinda bad if we lost one another.'  
  
When Violet's cool hand found her arm, Gaz lead them to the door. Finding the handle, the two drew in deep breaths, and opened it.  
  
A cold rush of air met them, and Gaz found her skin prickling to it. It was just as dark as the two previous places Gaz had explored, and she could barely see her hand when she placed it in front of her hand. Biting her lower lip, she slowly walked forward, her feet pat-pattering on the ground. Violet's breath was hot against her shoulder and neck, and she slowly wondered that if they ever got out of Zim's prison if they could actually start a relationship. Not that Gaz held her hopes high, but she still liked the thought all the same.  
  
As the two headed down the seemingly never-ending corridor, the soft, gentle humming slipped into their ears. Gaz stopped, and Violet bumped into her back.  
  
'Why'd you stop?' Violet whispered directly into her ear. Gaz turned slightly, and tilted her head so she wouldn't have to whisper louder than necessary.  
  
'You hear that?' she asked, meaning the hum. She felt Violet nod, her cheek brushing against her temple. 'I was wondering where it's coming from. Care to find out?'  
  
She could almost taste Violet's tension. 'Do you honestly think that's a good idea?'  
  
Gaz almost snorted. 'Honestly? No, I don't. But if we're to get out of here, it may end up being the way out.'  
  
'And if it isn't?'  
  
'At least we tried it' Gaz whispered in reply, softer than before.  
  
Violet pressed her body closer to Gaz's, and Gaz felt a trickle of cold sweat slip down her cheek. She couldn't tell if it was her own or if it was Violet.  
  
'I didn't mean it in that way. I meant, what if it's a trap. What if you or I die? What if we both die?'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Both girls stood very still, and Gaz slowly turned around to face Violet. Drawing in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and thought. After a pensive moment, she opened her eyes, and could feel Violet's eyes drilling into her.  
  
'Vy... You and I both know that we're in a dangerous situation right now. And I'm not going to lie, we'll probably be dead by tomorrow morning. Despite his pure and utter stupidity, Zim is dangerous, alien or not. You've only been here for less than a month or two, and you know that. Hell, he has done a lot of ridiculous things in the past, most of them hurting someone. And I doubt Rose, and I'm sorry to say this, and I doubt Rose was the first person he's killed. And you were right earlier, I hope Dib is okay wherever he is.' Gaz paused, making sure she still had Violet's attention. Taking another breath, Gaz found Violet's hand, and held onto it tightly. 'But wherever he is, I'm sure we'll find him. And something tells me he's probably okay. Everything always turns out okay for me, and I'm sure this will too. It's a ridiculous philosophy, I know...'  
  
'You've got that right.' Violet interjected quietly. Gaz let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
'Yeah, I know. And it'll probably change soon, but it's always kept me going. You know, I think this situation we're in here will probably still have occurred, even if you weren't here. Probably not like it is now, but it still would have happened...' Gaz drifted off for a moment, trying to take control of her train of thought. Before she could speak again, Violet spoke.  
  
'You were blabbering, weren't you?'  
  
Gaz nodded, but realised Violet couldn't see. 'Yes. I was.' The two were quiet for a moment, and Gaz let her mind spin about until she forced it to stop. Looking up in Violet's general direction, she leant close, and pressed her lips against the first spot she found. Violet turned her head, and within a few seconds they found one another's lips. The kiss was short, but tender. They pulled away slowly, and, with their hands still linked, they followed the sound of the hum.  
  
*  
  
Neither Gaz nor Violet was sure how long it took to find the source of the noise, but Gaz guessed it took a little under an hour. In that time, they had waded through something resembling water, but quite sticky, and neither of them managed to get wet, although it went up to their thighs. They had climbed over walls a little over two feet high and run into several dead ends.  
  
Gaz guessed all the dead ends were intentional.  
  
Yet, after all the troubles, they found a door that seemed to be quite heavy, with a dim, red light escaping under the door. The girls, now able to see one another's face (Violet's, Gaz realised, seemed rather grubby, with what Gaz suspected to be dried, crusty blood around her temples), looked at each other, and with a shaking hand, Gaz opened the door slightly.  
  
The red light filled the room, and the female slipped in quietly. Violet followed, still holding onto Gaz. The younger girl looked about silently, her lips pursed together tightly until they were white. A large structure stood in left of the middle of the large room- the room appearing to be over a hundred feet wide. Two smaller machines stood somewhat behind the larger machine, glass tubes in the center of them. All three looked very intricate and quite foreboding. About two dozen even smaller purple machines were placed against the walls, the humming coming from them. Finding the room seemingly empty, other than the machines, Gaz lead her female companion over to one of the nearer machines, and investigated it. Buttons, with foreign symbols on them, were spread across it, small lights underneath them. Some of the lights were on, and they shone a brilliant green, which contrasted with the red glow that filled the room.  
  
Walking to the next machine, Gaz found it similar to the last, except a lever stood to the side of it, protruding from the metal box. Gaz slid her hand over the lever, curious. Pressing her lips tighter together, she turned to Violet and shrugged. She headed to the next humming machine, and discovered it different to the former two. This one, still with buttons on it, had a latch-like object in the middle of it. Gaz opened it without too much trouble, and found a flat screen hidden underneath it. Raising a brow, she glanced over at Violet, and opened her mouth to say something when a noise was heard outside the door they entered through. Gulping, the girls darted behind the smallest machines, and crouched behind them. The door was flung open, and Zim, himself, walked through it, looking quite pleased, like a cat who had just got the cream. Behind him, GIR entered, dragging a sack similar to what Violet had fallen out of. Both Zim and GIR halted at the largest of all the machines, and the robot dropped the sack. Zim immediately opened it, and with a hiss of annoyance, dragged a stupefied Dib out. Dragging the boy a few feet, Zim gave up, and motioned to GIR. The SIR unit grabbed the teenager, and flew up to the large mechanism. Gaz couldn't see what was being done, but when the robot finally landed, it no longer had her brother. Standing back to admire what had been done.  
  
'Ah, Zim.' The alien sighed happy, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. 'You've done it again. The Tallest shall be very happy with you're work!'  
  
A painful sound came from Dib, and he seemed to be defying the green male. 'You... You won't Zim, I'll fight you all the way!'  
  
The Irken snorted, and crossed to Dib. 'What, you? With the way you are! I don't think so, my little prisoner! Why, you don't even know what lies in front of you!'  
  
Gaz watched silently, Violet breathing heavily beside her. Neither of them could see what was being done, and they could only listen.  
  
'Well... whatever happens, I'll fight you all the way!' Dib cried pitifully, obviously in pain. Zim only shook his head, and turned away. GIR watched, somewhat obediently, but lost interest. He turned away, and walked across the room. Gaz watched, pressing her back against the wall, Violet following suit. The SIR unit was about to stop, when it obviously caught sight of one of them. Gleefully, he raced across to them, and let out a loud cry.  
  
'Hey, I know yooou!' GIR squealed in delight. Gaz cursed loudly. Zim spun about on his heel, and raced over.  
  
'YOU!' he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at both of them. 'How did you two get here?'  
  
Hiding her fright, Gaz jumped up, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
'Should it matter? We're here, and we're going to grab my brother and go, if you don't mind.'  
  
'Gaz?' Dib croaked from his place on the machine. 'Is that you?'  
  
'Yes, Dib.' Gaz sighed, and, grabbing Violet's hand, stormed past Zim and towards the machine. 'And we're going to get you home. I've got a throbbing headache, and this bastard isn't making it any better.'  
  
'Not so fast.' Zim said slowly, following the two, who were halfway to the machine. 'You two aren't going anywhere, and neither is the Dib-human.'  
  
Gaz turned around, feigning annoyance, and raised a brow. 'Oh, really? And what are you going to do?'  
  
Zim smiled evilly. 'Oh, trust me. You'll find out. GIR! Take those two to their machines!'  
  
'Yes, my Master!' The machine replied, its eyes glowing red. Jumping into the air, its rocket-feet powered up, and it zoomed over to the two, free humans. Before either of them could react, he grabbed them. GIR then flew towards the empty tubes. The glass doors slid open as he hovered in front of them. As soon as they opened wide enough, he threw Gaz in one and Violet in the other. Both girls let out a cry as they thumped heavily against the walls. GIR landed nonchalantly, his eyes immediately glowing back to green. He pulled a squeaky toy out of his head, and waddled over to a wall. Clucking his tongue in dismay, Zim crossed to one of the machines, and pressed a few buttons. Cords instantaneously flew out of the machines, and strapped the girls against the walls. The front of the tube then slid down so they could hear Zim speak.  
  
'Ah, that's better. Now, why don't you two look over at the Dib and see if either of you could have freed him, eh?'  
  
Gaz and Violet turned to Dib, whom was hanging up from the largest of the machines. He, too, was strapped to the machine with large, metal cords, which wrapped themselves around his arms, wrists, legs and ankles. His head was strapped down to the machine, and he was only able to look forward. His torso was also strapped down in a similar fashion. Gaz knew just by looking at him that would be quite difficult, if not impossible, to free him. When neither of the girls answered, Zim let out one of his infamous laughs. He walked forward, looking even more pleased than before. He glanced back and forth between all three of them, obviously considering what he was to do next. The silence was almost deafening. No one spoke for a few minutes, until Dib sighed.  
  
'What are you going to do to us, Zim?'  
  
Zim's already large eyes widened. 'Oh! Well, I'm not going to do something to all three of you, that's for sure.'  
  
Violet raised an eyebrow, suspicion clear on her face. 'You're not?'  
  
The Irken chuckled, his fangs glinting in the red light. 'Oh, of course not! That's up to Dib!'  
  
All three human's eyes boggled. Dib's glasses slid a few millimeters down, and he scrunched his nose up to get them back into position. 'Me?' he asked quietly.  
  
'Yes! You, you pathetic wormbaby. I'm leaving that decision up to you! You're going to choose which of these two is going to die.'  
  
Gaz's stomach lurched, and she almost had a flashback of all the times she had done something nasty to her older brother. Dib wasn't the type to sacrifice people, but if... Gaz paused in her thoughts.  
  
'What if he doesn't choose? What if he refuses?' she asked, hoping perhaps they would be released. Zim glanced towards the youngest of the lot, and shrugged.  
  
'Well then I'll leave you all and let you rot here.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
A silence ensured, the only sound being the humming of the machines and the occasional squeak from GIR's squeaky toy. Dib finally spoke.  
  
'I... I can't choose.'  
  
This somehow managed to anger Zim. 'What?! What do you mean you can't choose! It's live or die, Dib!' he hissed the last word, it seeming to drip with venom. 'Now, choose.'  
  
Dib whined, looking up at Gaz and Violet. His eyes darted between the two, a small drop of blood falling down his temple. 'Zim, I can't... Gaz is my sister, and Violet's my best friend. It's impossible.'  
  
'No, it's not! Gaz or Violet! Gaz or Violet! Choose now!'  
  
Another whine escaped Dib's throat. Gaz sunk into her restraints, biting her tongue to stop herself from crying. Dib tried to shake his head yet was unable to due to his head restraint.  
  
'No, Zim, I can't. I care about both of them too much.'  
  
Violet cleared her throat to the left of Gaz. 'Dib, if it makes it easier, you can choose me...'  
  
Gaz turned her head the best she could to Violet's voice. 'Vy, what are you doing?' she hissed loudly.  
  
Ignoring Gaz, and Dib's cry of shock, Violet continued quietly, obviously frightened. From the corner of her eye, Gaz could see Violet's hanging head, the crusty blood around her hairline flaking slightly.  
  
'Dib... After Rose's death...' she looked up slightly at the mention of her sister's name, glaring at Zim spitefully. 'I've been... so... unexplainably depressed. Yeah, I know, everyone goes into mourning after the death of a loved one, but, God... It's unbearable. Every night I cry myself to sleep, and every morning I cry some more. I can't get her out of my head. She's everywhere I turn... I can't even walk past her room without falling into a crying, shuddering heap. Not even Mum's like this... I don't know why I'm like this. Maybe it's because I saw her die, maybe it's just because I've taken it harder than Mum. Whatever it is... Dib... I don't want you to go through the same.' Violet looked up quietly, sweat evident on her forehead. Dib stared at her wordlessly for several moments.  
  
'Violet, no.' he whispered so softly it was almost non-existent. 'I can't choose either of you... Please...'  
  
Zim, angry, stormed forward, and punched Dib's leg. 'What are you, a moron? She wants to die, you idiot, say yes!'  
  
Dib glared angrily down at his enemy. 'God, don't you have any feelings in that thick head of yours? Don't you know what friendship and families mean? You just can't sacrifice someone you care for just to save your ass!'  
  
Zim stared up at the taller male. 'I have no idea what you're talking about. If you can live but have to get rid of someone, you do it.'  
  
'Well, I'm not choosing either of them.'  
  
'Fine, then.' Zim replied. He stalked towards one of the smallest machines. Pushing a large, orange button, a loud buzz escaped, and a remote appeared out of a thin, glowing beam of light. Taking it, he returned to where he had been standing previously. 'I'll choose for you then.'  
  
'Zim, no!' Dib and Gaz cried in unison. Violet only let out a small cry. Grinning cruelly, the Irken looked up at Violet.  
  
'I want my sister...' Violet whispered as Zim's finger pushed the lone button on the remote.  
  
The thin shield of glass slid up over Violet, the tube now back in place, yet the cords still held her in place. A loud snapping then filled the air as strands of electricity flew threw the glass cage. The electricity kept pouring through until it was just a large stream of white that was too painful to look at. Gaz, Dib and Zim all looked away as the white light changed to one of a more pale yellow, until it simply faded away into nothingness. Turning back, Gaz felt her restraints disappear, and she fell to the ground. Dib fell by her side, too, let go of his on restraints. She quickly leapt to her feet and glanced to Violet's own tube. The light had gone, as had Violet.  
  
She had been there only thirty seconds earlier, and she was gone. Gaz let out a shaky breath of air, and approached the machine, unable to speak. She heard Dib move next to her, his hand on her shoulder. The stood silently like that for a few moments, neither of them even daring to speak. Not even a trace of the former female was in the tube.  
  
'I suggest you two leave now before you die.' Zim's voice cut through the air like a knife. 'There's an elevator just down the hall, forty meters to your life. Go. Now.'  
  
Dib slowly turned Gaz around, who didn't mind his brotherly affection, and the two left the room. It wasn't until they arrived back at their home did either of them bother to cry.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, people, this fic isn't finished yet!  
  
I hope people review- this chapter took me over two hours to write *swoons*  
  
Also, if anyone has any good songs they recommend to listen to, tell me, because I feel like downloading some new music *is being completely random* 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: _Got my fingers burned/Now when I think of touching your hair/You have changed so much/That I don't know/If I call you and tell you care/And I would love/To bring you down/Plant your feet back on the ground/ _-Pete Murray 'So Beautiful'. I really love the song. Thinking of making it a prologue or something to a Harry Potter fic I have the urge to write.

ANWAY I am STILL supposed to be doing my homework BUT I'M NOT SO I'M SITTING HERE LISTENING TO THIS BLOODY SONG OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO SATATE MY URGE FOR IT

I like pie. 

Disclaimer, woo!: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), possibility of sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid… 

'So… Let me get this straight. You decide to kidnap up three, then kill one of us of my choice. Yet you have no idea how she died, nor where she went. _Am I missing something here_?'

'Nope, that's about it.'

Dib stared Zim down at the high school oval, his fists clenched by his sides. It was the Monday after Violet's untimely… something. Dib wasn't sure whether she had died or not. Neither did Zim.

Letting out a mentally exhausted sigh, the human boy placed a hand on his forehead. Zim just scoffed, and kicked a pile of dirt with his shoe. Gaz was over at the other side of the school, her head in a book, although she hadn't turned the page in over thirty minutes. Violet had told Dib that losing his sister would be worse than losing her. The boy was still trying to comprehend that. Nothing could be worse than what he was feeling that very moment- what he had felt for the past four days.

Spinning around, Dib began to pace in front of the Irken quickly. Zim watched him in a bored fashion, and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

'Dib-human, you could still be in that room of mine, rotting away. Isn't your life worth more than that female companion of yours?'

The teenager stopped abruptly and gazed, horrified, at him. '_What_? Zim, are you insane? It's not a matter of whether I lived or not, it's the fact… Zim, _someone is dead_, and you don't give a shit?'

Furrowing his brow, Zim crossed his arms and sniffed. 'Although I am not… excreting this very moment, I guess you are using humanoid… vulgar slang. And no, I do not give a "shit".' 

Shaking his head, and holding back angry tears, Dib just shook his head, before turning, and walking away from the alien murderer.

*

Tears tracing already made paths down smooth flesh, pit pattering down on even smoother skin, and onto soft, unruffled carpeting. Blood sliding down the wet avenue, and joining the puddle on the floor, making it a pale, somewhat clear, pink.

Shuddering gasps as bandages wrapped around arms and legs, stopping the wounds that were made by grief and a sharp knife. Overly calm hands running through dirty hair, and soothing voices doing anything but stop the ache inside. Keys clinging as cutlery doors were locked, and stationery arranged in hard-to-reach places. Kind words sympathetic words.

Brothers playing the role of parents, and sisters playing the role of depressed teenagers, and depressed wasn't even the feeling, when it was really a plea for affection that someone couldn't give, being as nobody knew where they went, or if the one that disappeared even knew where they were.

Vagueness melting into days, and days just disappearing entirely, like a feather in the breeze. Song lyrics no longer relaxing muscles, television shows no longer making sense, and the need to re-read sentences half a dozen times just to grasp the meaning. Words just bubbling about like air bubbles in a lake created by fish. Sleep starting in the day, and not waking until mid-afternoon becoming part of life. Letters home from school asking as to why students weren't attending, and when they did, they did nothing but stare into space. 

Funerals that wouldn't come, wakes that wouldn't exist. Parents of a friend asking where their child is, when their child would come home. Questions with no answers. Answers that never had a question. Sorrowful looks with more bleeding, more tears. More bandages more scars. More need for a parent when the parent isn't even known. More need for a brother. 

Letters from school filling the letterbox. More questions with no answers. Large angry 'F's on unstudied-for tests. No more kind words, and no more bandages for large, angry wounds that's inflamed flesh was even redder than the blood that would seep. Even more clattering keys, even more locked doors. 'Time to pull up your act' they would say.

Empty home at last. Rip locks off doors. Spread the cutlery over a table. Still more cuts, yet no more brother. No need to find a bandage. The blood will stop some time. Any time. No time. 

Someone finding what happened no need to know whom. Blackness overcoming, ignoring the wail of a siren, ringing in the distance like a child crying in an empty valley. Ignoring the feeling of being picked up and carried away. Just block the sensation.

Wake up, whiteness all around. Not heaven, just a hospital. Tubes in arm, not enough energy to pull them out. Kind words all around when they should have been around before. Bandages up and down arms and legs, wrists and ankles, stitches lying underneath, ready to be pulled out. Even the parent sitting by the bed. They should have been there before.

Soft hands patting ragged hair, tired body letting them do so. Words still not making sense, but only because ears are not wanting to function. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite, body will be better in the morning.

*

Hospitals were never a place of great interest of Gaz, so spending nearly two weeks in one (mostly on suicide watch) was like her own personal hell. The whiteness of everything disturbed her, the medicinal smell almost gave her allergies, and all the sick patients disgusted her. Dib and her father came to visit her occasionally- even people from school dropped into say 'Hi', although Gaz suspected it was either forced by a teacher or they were visiting a sick relative. 

She couldn't really remember the day when she slashed her wrists. It was a very cliché way to try to commit suicide, Gaz knew that, but at that moment, whilst standing in the middle of her kitchen on one of the many days she decided not to go to school, it was either cutting her wrists open and letting the blood pour out or curl up into a ball and sleep everything way. Sleep was something she had been doing for the past three weeks, and frankly, she wasn't too keen to keep doing that. Dib wasn't meant to come home early that afternoon. Apparently he had gotten worried about leaving her alone for long periods of time, and had ditched his last two periods to run home. Him doing so… well, Gaz wasn't too sure whether that was a blessing or curse. From the moment her body began to slow down, Gaz couldn't remember much else, than wishing she had a blanket.

And when she woke up, she was in the hospital. She still wanted a blanket, but not because she was cold, but because she just wanted to pull it up of her head, and fall back into asleep. A permanent sleep. With Violet, if Gaz could find her. If Gaz truly wanted to see her, though, all she had to do was pull her cover over her head, and she was there, playing in her memory.

Yet, when she pulled it back down, the picture would disappear, into oblivion. 

Until one day, she returned.

A/N: I was gonna continue but I'm too tired.

And I couldn't think.

Stupid friend bailing out on meeting tomorrow. I smite thee.

I need to think more. Think, thank, thonk,

I'm thinking of entering the middle section into a prose writing competition. Not that I'll win, but hey, I can try, can't I?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: And I finally decide to update. Wow. This will be the last chapter of this fic; I was planning on making it longer, but… Well, you know how it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, or any characters in it (except for my lovely original character and her family). So nyah, suck my arse if you have a problem with it.

Warning: Okay, everyone. Here's the lowdown. This fic here is rated R for a reason. It is going to include more than mild swearing, sexual references (both lesbian, gay and straight), possibility of sex scenes (lesbian and possibly gay), violence, murder, attempted murder, and, of course, giggly teen sleepovers. I missed a few things out whilst writing this the first time: It also includes mention and the possibility of incest and nudity… I'm so stupid…

* * *

Dib sat beside Gaz on her hospital bed, listening to her tell a story of a rather bossy nurse. Although Gaz was more or less healed from her suicide attempt, the doctors felt it was best to keep her on "suicide watch". Gaz also guessed her father had something at her long stay at the hospital; Dib had said the professor felt more at ease with her under constant watch. The girl didn't know whether or not this was a good thing.

Gaz finished her story, rubbing her wrists. She had several stitches in one, where she had a long, vertical scar upon it. There was a moments pause, before Gaz spoke once more.

'Have you spoken to Zim lately?' she asked quietly. Dib looked down at his knees, and sighed.

'I convinced Zim to see if he could find out what happened… to… to…' he stopped, and drew in a deep breath. 'He says that, although he isn't sure, she may have been transported somewhere. Most likely around the neighbourhood, but he doesn't know physically may have happened to her. She could have been killed, or she could be alive. But other than that… Zim said… she could have a broken wrist, a bad cold, to… well, she could be paralyzed from the neck down.'

Gaz nodded, and tugged at the bed sheets. 'So there hasn't been any news?'

'No.' Dib stopped talking for a moment, and watched his sister. She had been, although not open, easier to talk to. He mused about the thought, before speaking. 'Did you love her?' he finally asked. Gaz remained quiet, before giving one, slow nod.

'Yes.'

And then she cried. Dib reached forward, and ignoring her small pleas for him not to touch her, he hugged her tightly against his chest, rocking her back and forth, mumbling useless words under his breath.

Several minutes past, brother and sister locked in an uncomfortable hug, before Dib slowly released his sister.

'I should get going,' he whispered, patting his sister on the head. Gaz nodded, and they uttered, before Dib left.

Gaz lay in her bed for many minutes, eyes closed. If Zim had been telling the truth to Dib, than there was a slight chance that Violet could be alive and well; or at least alive. The girl thought about that for a few more seconds, before rolling onto her side, and opened her eyes. The prospect of Violet being alive unsettled Gaz. Pulling herself from the uncomfortable hospital bed, she stood up, unsteady at first from having lain in bed for several days, before walking out the room. She wasn't certain if she was allowed out of bed, and if she weren't, she would find out soon enough.

The hospital pajamas she had been given were itchy against her skin, and she found herself scratching at herself as she walked down the corridor. Several nurses passed her without a word so she just wandered aimlessly down the corridor and into the ward at the other end. She gazed into various rooms, and by the fifth room, she saw someone she remembered somewhat.

'Mister Douglas!' she cried out in surprise. The man glanced up from the clipboard he was writing, shocked. He forced a smile, finished writing in it, said good-bye to his patient and walked out to the teenager, clipboard under his arm.

'Gaz, right?' he asked. Gaz nodded. 'I saw you at Rose's… funeral…'

'Yes…' Gaz replied. The two walked down the corridor silently for a second.

'You're in here for… hurting you wrist, correct?'

Gaz gazed down at her hand, and rubbed her stitches. 'Yes…'

There was an uneasy silence between the two, before Gaz drew in a breath and spoke. 'I'm sorry about you losing your daughter, and having another missing, Mister Douglas… If there's anything I can do, I'd be only willing to do it.'

Violet's father sighed, and stopped walking. He raised a hand to his temple, and grimaced. 'Gaz, I know you would. You were a good friend of Violet, and… To be honest, I'm thinking of moving back over to the other side of the country. Everything has been falling down since we moved here. Melissa… Well, I haven't spoken to her yet about moving back, and I want to stay here as long as possible in case Violet comes home, or some news emerges about her.'

'I understand.' Gaz whispered. She lowered her head, and heard an ambulance wail outside the window. The older man dropped his hand, and looked up at Gaz.

'So how have you been handling things?'

Gaz forced a laugh. 'Better than I think I should be.' She replied sarcastically.

'Doctor!' a voice cried behind Gaz. The girl turned, and Mister Douglas lifted his head.

'Yes, Jan?'

The nurse's frightened face sent a chill down Gaz's spine. 'Violet… your daughter…' the nurse gasped. 'She's… been found… we've brought her in, we think her brain has swollen up, and is pushing against her skull, _hurry_!'

The man sprinted down the corridor, following Jan. Gaz ran after them, firstly to see Violet and secondly due to the fact it seemed the right thing to do at the time. She followed them downstairs, the elevator taking too long to open, and into emergency. She barely had time to catch up, when Violet was wheeled in on a stretcher.

It was hard for Gaz to comprehend that the pale-faced, sweating girl was the same girl she had grown to adore. The clothes- the same she had been wearing the night she "died"- were splattered with what seemed mud, dirt, blood, vomit and quite possibly her own feces. Her hair was mattered, and her eyes rolling back in her head. Gaz approached as best she could, but could hear Violet's voice echoing down the corridor-

'Where am I? Who are you people?'

Before she could go any further, a nurse pushed Gaz back.

'Stay here- go back to your room- just… go!' The nurse snapped, before following the stretcher threw the swinging doors.

Gaz, almost as pale as Violet appeared to be, turned and, shaking, managed her way to a hard, plastic chair. She flopped down upon it, her breath coming out shortly. The emergency receptionist stared at Gaz behind the glass panel.

'Are you okay?' she finally asked. Gaz looked up, before walking towards the woman.

'What- what's wrong with her?' she finally asked, gesturing towards the doors Violet had gone through. The receptionist, whose nametag read 'Marie', pursed her lips.

'Love, they wouldn't know yet.'

'But… But one of them said her brain could have swollen up, and… What could happen then?'

'They are presuming that, they don't know yet.'

Gaz shook her head, refusing to take the answer. 'But what if that _did_ happen?'

Marie sighed, and shuffled threw the papers on her desk. 'Several things. They could find why her brain is so large- most like drowning from the inside, where sodium levels in the body drop and an overdose in water- and fix it. Or… comatose. She could become brain-dead… or… death, even.'

Gaz paled even more, and nodded. 'Okay.' She whispered, and turned.

'Love, they don't know yet.' Marie called as Gaz headed to the elevators.

'I think they do know.' Gaz mumbled to herself, as the elevator doors open, and she stepped inside.

* * *

Gaz was released from hospital the next day. It was unnerving for her to know, as she left the hospital and stepped into her father's car, with Dib behind the wheel, that Violet was so close inside there. She told Dib about Violet's arrival, but nothing else. Dib just nodded, and drove silently home.

* * *

Another week passed, and Gaz stood beneath a large oak, picking at flower petals. She could hear people behind her, yet she remained detached from them. Dropping the stem of the flower, she wrapped her coat tightly around her, and closed her eyes. She ran her tongue over her lips, a cold breeze biting at her cheeks. She could hear the group of people behind her leaving, and waited until she was certain no one was left. She then grabbed her belongings off the ground, and walked to wear the people once were.

'Hey.' She whispered quietly. She looked down, and sighed. Looking to her left, she saw a plaque covered with grime. Uncertain as to what to do, she scratched her leg with her foot. Dropping her things, Gaz paced around the area, until she came upon a large marble angel.

'You see that?' Gaz called to her left. 'Yours is better. More beautiful than this ugly thing.'

Violet's grave was third from the right of the angelic tombstone. Gaz walked back to the open grave, and stared at the tombstone, which had a violet chiseled around it. Gaz choked back on her tears, before finally letting them shed.

'Why'd you have to go?' she cried softly. '_Why_ dammit? You… You should be here. You should be here getting read for that stupid Halloween ball they're holding at school, you should be here having stupid staring competitions with Dib, you should be _here_ with _me_, dammit! You… you should be alive, Violet. You and your sister, and that stupid dog you told me about that night you came home after your first trip with Dib , that stupid dog you said you had when you were five and it got run over by a car because you threw its ball and it rolled onto the road. Violet, that dog should be alive just like you should be.'

Gaz's tears dried against her cheeks as she spoke, her whole body shaking.

'Violet,' she whispered, 'why did you let yourself die? Why did you make the decision? Did you think Zim would let you live? In all its selflessness, it was so stupid… You… we… I loved you, Violet… I love you. And although I'm a pig-headed cow, darn it, we could have had something. Where it be for a week, a month, a year, even, we could have had something. But now…'

The girl shook her head, and wiped her face on her sleeve. 'I'm sorry I couldn't have been as brave as you. I'm sorry I don't take chances, I'm sorry your brain swelled up, I'm sorry it couldn't have been me. I'm sorry you didn't make it to hospital in time. I'm sorry I didn't find out where you were found, I'm sorry I didn't look for you, I'm sorry I slashed my wrist, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where you were when you came into emergency and you asked. I'm sorry.'

Gaz shook her head, and dropped her purple flower into the grave. 'I'm sorry I loved you too much to not go and look for you in time.' She whispered. 'Maybe you'd still be here if I did.'

And with that, she turned, and left the cemetery.

FIN

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I had to finish it like this.


End file.
